Kim's Revenge
by creativeartist
Summary: Kim's family is murdered! can she find the one who killed her family? can she do it with out Ron? find out what happened to Ron in chapter one of this fic. Warning: Some scenes maybe inappropriate for some people
1. Default Chapter

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
"Kim's Revenge."  
  
Part 1: The horrific scene at the possible family house.  
  
A/N: This story is very meesed up. I mean very. Those with weak constitutions should avoid this fic at all costs! You have been warned.  
  
Having beaten another super villain yet again, Kim uses her jet back to get back home. on the way there, she thinks about the mission that she just finished. Junior had kidnapped a bunch of musicians and was holding them hostage. Ron got himself captured as well. Ron was always getting himself in trouble. Kim had to go save Ron hide again like she always did. Kim touches down on her lawn. She notices something is a miss. She notices that the front door is hanging from one hinge. All the windows were blown up. The roof had so many holes in it, Kim couldn't recognize it anymore. She goes inside the house, examining the scene. Things didn't look good. The living room was torn up badly, the couch was turned over, the tv was destroyed, and it seemed that one of the tweeb's mechanical robot was laying on the ground blown up by some powerful force. Kim goes into the kitchen. She looks and sees everything ruined as well. The fridge was open with all its contents gone. All the food was gone; the cabinets were opened and were also empty. Kim Goes up stairs, she looks into her room. Her room is also destroyed beyond repair. There were claw marks all over her bed, her computer was destroyed, her O Boys poster was slashed off the wall.  
  
Kim felt sick to her stomach. She stood in her parents' room. The room was full of blood and gore. Kim's Parents lay on the bed. Their throats slashed, their stomachs opened up. Eyes missing, tongues missing. Kim threw up in the bathroom. As she did so she notices something in the shower. She pulls back the curtains to witness something horrible. One of her brothers lay in the tub. One of his arms pulled off, his legs were both gone, he was missing an ear. His fingers were gone also. Kim walks out of the bathroom with a face of white terror. She can't believe that someone could do this to her whole family. She realizes that there's one more of the tweebs that she didn't check upon. She goes to the tweeb's room. The other twin lay on the bed, head blown off. Arms lay on the floor, legs. Kim couldn't take it anymore. She unleashes an ear piercing scream. Screams so loud that Wade even heard it. Ron rushes over to Kim's house in a hurry.  
  
"KIM!!!!!! WHAT HAPPENED? ARE YOU OK?!!!!!!!!" Ron asked as he made his way through the damaged house.  
  
He finds Kim on the ground, head down, knees pressed against her self. Kim seemed to be holding something. She was crying very loudly.  
  
"K-KP? What-what's wrong?!"  
  
Kim didn't answer, she kept crying. Mumbling something under her breathe.  
  
"They.....they....are ....all....dead. all of them. ALL OF THEM ARE FUCKING DEAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screamed this so loud, Ron jumped back from fright.  
  
Kim just sobbed louder. Ron kneels on one leg and puts his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Kim, Kim get a grip! Whose dead?"  
  
Ron noticed that something was a human head. He suddenly realizes that it's the head of one of Kim's brothers. His eyes widen at this revelation. He quickly checks all of the house. He comes back with a very pale face. White as Casper the ghost. He throws up in the bathroom, he notices the body in the tub and throws up again.  
  
"What the fuck happened in here?" Ron asked as he walked back to where Kim was still holding on to the head and had her knees pressed against herself  
  
Ron looked at his best friend since pre-K. He always thought of her as a strong woman. Able to withstand anything the world threw at her. She had always won, always beaten the bad guys, always gotten the villains. Now Ron saw this scared little girl crying over the death of her family. No longer the mighty phoenix that she once was; indestructible. Ron felt so sorry for Kim, having lost the family that was so perfect, so special to her. It occurred to him that her life was perfect; she was popular, smart, and beautiful. He had many times had dreams of being with her. To love her. But, sadly, she was never going to love him. He was surprised she even was his friend to begin with. He also remembered that because of him, villains like SSS and SSJ existed. He was the one who suggested that they become super villains thus creating another bunch of villains trying to take over the world.  
  
Kim gets up, holding the head of her brother in her right hand by the hair. She was looking down. Ron saw tears coming from her eyes. Her fists clenched in pure fury. She goes to the window and stares outside for a few minutes. Ron didn't know what to do, so he just stood there, watching his friend stare out the window. She just stood there for what seemed like hours. She turns around and glares at Ron with hatred in her eyes.  
  
"YOU!!!!!! IT"S YOUR FAULT THIS HAPPENED!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IF I WASN"T SO DAMN BUSY SAVING YOUR SORRY EXCAUSE FOR AN ASS, I COULD OF SAVED THEM!!!!!! I FUCKIN' COULD OF SAVED THEM!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kim drops the head and jumps on Ron, knocking him to the ground. She begins to strangle him.  
  
"Kim.....please.....stop...stop....it." Ron said as he was trying to fight off Kim's hands from strangling him to death  
  
Kim couldn't stop. The anger building up inside her was too great to be controlled. She was like a wild animal that couldn't be stopped do to intense anger. Ron was trying to fight her, but it was useless. She was a strong girl for her age. Do to cheerleading, her muscle tone grew exponently greater then all the other cheerleaders. She fells Ron breath for one more time, then he goes limp. Ron dies. Kim suddenly realizes what she has done. She cries over Ron's dead body.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" WHAT HAVE I DONE?!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kim screams at the sky.  
  
She buries her family and her best friend in the backyard. After a little time of staring at the crosses sticking out of the ground. Kim thought about all the times that she had been mean to her little brothers. She thought they were annoying. But now, now she wishes that she would of apologiesed for all the times she was even mean to them, now, she'll never have that chance again. All the time she could of spent being a big sister were gone. They were gone, all of them. Kim must now go on with of them, with out Ron. Kim went out of the destroyed house. She notices Rufus waiting for Ron on the side walk. Kim went over and took him in her hands.  
  
"Hey, Rufus."  
  
"Hi!" he squeaked.  
  
"Rufus, Ron is.....Dead." Kim said in a low voice.  
  
Rufus couldn't believe it. He went limp in Kim's hands. Kim puts him in her pocket, and heads out to find the one who did this to her family. Who ever it was, was going to pay dearly. She would make sure that they suffered 100x fold for what they had done, for what they had made her do. She heads off into the sun set. 


	2. The path to vengeance

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
Kim's Revenge.  
  
Part 2: The path of Vengeance  
  
Kim sat on a bench in the park with her head down, arms crossed over her chest. Crying, crying over what she did to Ron because of her intense anger and hatred towards him. She always felt that about him. She never expressed it outwardly, but she always hated him, always thought about killing him. However, her hero side kept her from doing it. In reality, she just kept him for a distraction. She didn't care about him at all. She took advantage of him, always making him go on missions, never asking him if he wanted to stay home where it was safe and warm. Part of her wanted Ron to die so many times during those missions but the other part cared for him. It was a constant battle inside her mind. The scene at her house was too much to handle. She snapped when he came over to check on her. The killing of her family was what caused her to snap at Ron. It was his fault that her family was dead, his fault she wasn't at home to protect her family from who ever did that to them. Because of Ron getting kidnapped mistakenly by SSS and SSJ with a boy band called Oh Boyz, she had to save him. She really didn't care about the O Boys. They were sooo over. Rufus comes out of her pocket to see what the crying was all about. Rufus saw Kim crying, he wondered why she would cry.  
  
"What's the matter, KP?" he asked in a squeaky voice  
  
"Nothing, Rufus. I'm just a little depressed. I wish to say sorry for you. And I hope you can forgive me." Kim said in a low voice.  
  
"Huh?" Rufus scratches his head.  
  
"Never mind. It's not important right now."  
  
Kim gets up from the bench. She starts to walk out of the park. Unaware that someone was staring at her from the shadows. They watch as she leaves the park. Then they leave unnoticed. Kim knew what she had to do. She had to destroy every villain that there ever was. Every villain that she had ever faced in battle. But she needed a means of transportation with out anyone's knowledge. She thought about stealing a plane from GJ head quarters. A smile crept on her face. Global Justice? Ha! Those fools couldn't even save her family. Why shouldn't she steel one of their jets and begin her path of vengeance against all the villains on this pathetic planet. The planet filled with so many fucked up people that if there really was a god, would of destroyed this mud ball in a matter of minutes. God didn't exist. God was an extension of man. A creature that was the only one capable of destroying it's own kind, a creature capable of causing pain to a member of it's own species. Human are the only creatures in the animal kingdom that can cause the destruction of the world. She would make everyone pay dearly. She decided that she would steal a Jet from GJ h.q. Finding a way in was going to be hard. She'd find a way. She was Kim Possible, she could do anything!!!  
She stalked the night like a panther looking for food in the concrete jungle. What she realy was looking for was a way to get into GJ unnoticed. She spotted a GJ agent heading towards a mail box. She watched him slowly. He was looking around making sure that no one saw him. He whispered something in the mail box's hole. Suddenly, the mail box began to rise up revealing an entrance. Kim slowly crept up on him and killed him with a knife to the back. She goes inside the entrance, making sure that no one saw her coming in. she sneaks past the security camera, has Rufus shut down all the electrical traps. He was a stupid mole rat, what was he going to know about whether she was fighting a villain or was robbing something. Kim hated Rufus. She didn't know why but she just did. After a few trapped that she nearly missed, Kim finally makes it to the hanger where all GJ's jets were. She sneaks past the guards, hopes on a jet and starts to fly it. The guards noticed something was wrong and started running after the jet shouting at her to surrender. They didn't know it was her, other wise they would of let her go. She smashed through a water fall. The metallic doors blown apart do to the jet's strength.  
  
"What the hell's going on here?" Dr. Director asked as she heard the alarm sounding  
  
"Dr. Director, someone has stolen one of our high-tech jets. They broke out of the metal doors and have left out air space." One of her assistant said as he was looking at the screen.  
  
"Any suspect?" Dr. Director asked.  
  
"None, ma'am." The same assistant said as he turned around to face her.  
  
"Get me a line with the pilot of that thing, now!!" Dr. Dicector waved her hand in the air furiously.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
On the jet, Kim was having too much fun flying it. She felt so alive. She had always wanted to fly a place. Always. She had watched other people do it all the time, she knew hot to do it with out any problem at all. Rufus comes out of her pocket. He looks at her from his home and wonders what could of happened to her. Kim looked so different to him, so distant. Rufus just went back into his hime and closed Kim's pocket Suddenly, a woman's voice could be heard. Kim recognized her voice. It was Dr. Director. How annoying that woman was. She was just a bitch. Kim remembered how Dr. Director thought that Ron was the secret of her success. She thought other wise. How could Ron, a guy who was a smart as a peanut ever be considered "The Ron Factor"? the whole idea was really stupid.  
  
"Hello, can you here me in there?" Dr. Director asked over the p.a. system.  
  
"I fucking read you, you fucking bitch!" Kim said in a low voice.  
  
"Pick up the mike and talk. We know you're in there." She said over the P.A.  
  
"Hehehe, I'm not picking uuuuuuuupppppppppp." Kim said in a singing tone.  
  
"IF you don't pick up with in the next 30 seconds we'll shoot you down from the sky." Dr. Director said in an angry voice.  
  
There was silence for 20 seconds. Kim didn't speak, neither did Dr. Director. The next ten seconds seemed to go on for ever. Those were the longest ten seconds to them all. Kim just continued to fly the plane with a psychotic smile on her face. Dr. Director nodded to her assistant. The assistant pulled up a glass casing that was over a red button, he was about to press it when a voice cam upon the intercom.  
  
"Hello, Dr. Director, long time no see." Kim said in the mike.  
  
"Who the hell is that?" Dr. Director asked furiously.  
  
"Oh, come on, don't you remember me? World's best hero. Can do anything? Ring any bells, princess?" Kim said with that wicked smile on her face.  
  
"Kimberly? Kimberly Anne Possible?" Dr. Director asked in a shocked voice.  
  
"Yea, it's me! I have unfinished business to take care of. I needed this jet to help me." Kim had no emotion on her face. It was blank. As blank as a piece of paper.  
  
"Kim, why are you doing this?!" Dr. Director asked in that same shocked manner.  
  
"That is none of your concern, Dr. D." Kim drops the mike. It falls on the ground where it breaks apart.  
  
"Kim!! Wait, come back here!!"  
  
"It's too late, ma'am. We lost her."  
  
"Something must of happen for her to be that way."  
  
End of chapter 2.  
  
A/N: I hope u guys liked this chapter. I have a message board that I set up. Please come see it. thanks 


	3. The Death List Adrena Lynn's death

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
Kim's revenge.  
  
Part 3: The DEATH LIST!!!  
Adrena Lynn's death.  
  
Kim was flying the jet at an incredible rate. The psychotic smile still on her face, the events that transpired with in the last twenty-four hours have left her with a dark hole in her heart, a hole that can never be filled again. The darkness in her has made her into a vicious, psychotic monster out for blood. She had to find out who killed her family, she had to get revenge for the horrible way they were decapitated, for all the ways that they were mangled up. Kim also felt a bit of guilt for the accidental death of Ron. It was her own anger that caused her to blame him of the horrible ways her family was killed in. when in reality, it wasn't his fault that they were dead. Ron was just prone to getting caught by the bad guys. Kim searched through GJ's data base of villains. The first name to come up was Adrena Lynn's profile. She was released from prison a month ago and started to work for a kid's show over seas Kim thought that she'll have to start from the top of the list to get the killer of her family. Killing every villain she's ever faced was going to take a long time. That was ok, she had time, she had so much time. Kim looked at where Adrena Lynn was living and decided to pay her a visit, to have a little "girl to girl" talk.  
  
A hooded figure ran in the night. Looking frightened out of its mind, trying to escape what ever shadows followed it. The hooded figure looked back every now and then. The hooded figure sees eyes watching them, studying them. The hooded figure ran even faster, as fast as a cheetah, as fast as Sonic the hedgehog. The shadow followed the hooded figure like a predator stalking it's pray. Jumping from roof top to roof top in such an agility, and grace that one would have to wonder whether this shadowed creature were human or something more. The hooded figure found it self stuck in an alley way with no way out. The shadowed creature lands in the alley way. Walking slowly towards the hooded figure, half of it's body came into the moonlight. It's face was still covered in darkness.  
  
"Hello, Lynn." Said a feminine voice.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Adrena Lynn asked in a very frightened voice.  
  
"I am the angel of vengeance, I am the dark Knight of this world. The "Batman" of this reality....." The shadowed creature steps forward revealing half a face, the other half covered in darkness. "....I am here to dispose of a virus known as villains. You shall all pay, all of you. Every villain on this fuckin' planet will feel my wrath!!!!!!!!"  
  
"K-Ki-Kim-Kim-P-Possible?!!" Adrena Lynn screamed in such a frightened manner that she began to cry rivers of tears. "What did I do?! I've been good ever since my therapy in prison."  
  
"I don't care! Some one took away all I had, took away my family, made me do an unspeakable act to my best friend and they must pay!!! I don't know who did it, but I intend to find out."  
  
"How-how do you plan on doing that?" Adrena Lynn asked in a shaky voice.  
  
Kim Smiles wickedly, Adrena Lynn saw a different person in front of her, a different Kim Possible. She was no longer the confident hero that she had meet so long ago. She had turned into a psychotic creature out for blood. Just like the bride in the movie Kill Bill.  
  
"I'm going to kill every villain until there's no one left. You are first on the list I'm afraid."  
  
Kim takes out a butcher's knife, she raises it high above the air and beings to walk towards Adrena Lynn. A psychotic smile printed across her face. Adrena Lynn tried to escape past her. Adrena Lynn pushes Kim out of the way, Kim hisses as Adrena heads into the outside of the alley. Kim jumps over her head and blocks the exit.  
  
"Why don't you make it easier on your self and just let me kill you?" Kim asked as she raised her knife again and tried to stab Adrenna Lynn.  
  
"I don't want to die!!!!" Adrena Lynn screamed.  
  
"Tough luck, you bitch!!!"  
  
Kim begins to stab Adrena Lynn in the stomach. Adrena Lynn falls to the ground. Kim falls ontop of her, the knife still held tightly in Kim's right hand. Kim puts her left hand on the knife. Takes it out and keeps stabbing with both hands on the knife. Has she does this, she begins to vry. She stabs around 50 times. After that is done, Kim screams at the moon. Having done the hideous act, Kim goes back to the GJ Jet she stole. She goes onto the data base of all the villains and deletes Adrena Lynn's file. Next on the list was a guy Kim remembered all too well. His name was Aviarius. A very air brained villain. Kim had meet him in Go city where Shego's brothers were. Team Go, what rubbish. Kim set a course for Go city. She had to kill every villain on the planet, even the stupid ones. This one was going to be easy as cake. It was going to be a very simple, a very messy assassination.  
  
A/N: Hey!!!! I haven't updated this in a long time. Sorry. I have a message board. If you guys want to sign up, do that. 


	4. Return to GO City! Aviarius dies

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
Kim's Revenge.  
  
Part 4: Return to Go city!  
Aviarius gets killed.  
  
He sat in his cell on the bed thinking about how his life had turned out to be. To the world he had become Aviavius, master of birds, to himself he was Andy rule. He was so alone. All he wanted was to be treated fairly and with love. That's all he ever wanted in life. Not to be a damn villain getting captured by those four morons known as Team Go. Aviarius thought back to all the kids that made fun of him for liking birds too much. He remembers how a group of kids had viciously killed all of his birds right in front of him. He tried to fight them but they were bigger and stronger then he was. After they were gone he looked in horror at the scene in from of him, feathers with blood on them, twitching bodies, bones sticking out. Aviarius fell to his knees and screams at the ring vengeance on any one who dared harm another bird again. How ironic that the very creatures he had swore to protect winded up getting him put into a cage of his own. He gets up and goes to the barred window, Feeling something strange in the air. Something was going to happen to him, he knew that and that something-or more precisely-that someone was on its way here to do something to him, something horrible and live threatening. He prayed to god he was wrong.  
  
Kim landed the jet on the out skirts of Go city. She gets out of the jet, she notices on the key chain that there's a button written: Invisibility, car mode, urinal mode. Kim pressed the last one, turning the jet into a urinal. Any one looking for quick relief might find it strange to see that in the woods. But beggars can't be choosers. Kim smiles at this form that the jet became. It was very amusing to see it. That aside, Kim returns to her "kill everyone" look. She was a woman on a mission, a mission of vengeance, a mission that the lord himself was sending her into. She was a lioness, ready to strike any opponent that got in her way. She was prepared to kill Team Go as well if that came down to it. She looked at the files on her Kimmunicator. Aviarius' picture came up. The file said that he was behind bars for at least twenty years. Good thing Wade hadn't tried to contact her. If Wade knew what she was doing, he'd try to talk her out of it. Kim walks past the bushes walking with out a problem being spotted. She walks by a store with a bunch of televisions showing the evening news.  
  
"And in a strange turn of events, Adrena Lynn, former stuntwoman and convicted felon released from prison a week ago was found murdered in an alley way outside of Los Angeles. Authorities found some writing on the alley wall in blood. It read: 'They shall pay!!!!' This has authorities baffled."  
  
Kim watched this with great pleasure. She was so glad that they didn't know that she was the one who committed that act. Kim walks ahead until she sees the Bueno Nacho was. This was the big one. A very big Beuno Nacho. Seeing this made Kim shed a tear. But that soon went away. She goes inside and spots Hego working behind the counter. She goes up to him.  
  
"Hello, Hego." Kim said in the most sweetest voice ever.  
  
"Ms. Possible!!! To what do I owe this honor?" asked Hego  
  
"I just wanted to stop by and say hello." Kim said as she wraps her arms around Hego.  
  
"Uh, Miss Possible, what are you doing?" Hego asked blushing a little.  
  
"Why I've come to sleep with you, that's what." Kim said as she plays with his hair a little.  
  
"Hey, Jackass, if you and your girl friend want to be alone go home. I don't need people thinking that I have people back here having sex in our secret sauce." A very old guy said that.  
  
As soon as they heard that, all the customers started to throw up. They all leave the restaurant. The old guy sees this and runs after the crowd.  
  
"No, no, come back!! I was just kidding about that!" The old guy screamed as he ran after the customers.  
  
"Forget it, dude, we're, like so totally not eating in your place ever again. Like, totally." A surfer type dude said as he ran out the door.  
  
The old guy looks sad as he looks around and sees no one in the joint. He is instantly reminded of his loneliness which is reflected in the empty restaurant. He looks at Hego with Kim still around his arms. A huge vain appears on the old man's forehead.  
  
"HEGO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU'RE FIRED!!!!!!!!!!" the old guy screamed at the top of his lunges.  
  
"Oh crap, now how am I going to pay the bills for the tower?" Hego said as he put a hand behind his head.  
  
Later, Hego and Kim arrive at the Go tower. Hego places his hand on the pad and the door opens. He walks in with Kim wrapped around his arm. Mego, Wego 1 and 2 were sitting at the table in their respected colored seats. Mego had a look of not caring about anything. Wego 1 and 2 were just talking about things.  
  
"Hey, Team." Hego said as he tried to sit down. Kim was still wrapped around his arm.  
  
"uh, Hego, what's that around your arm?" Mego asked pointing to Kim.  
  
"What?" Hego looks at Kim still wrapped around his arm. "Oh. Well, I'm not sure what she wants but she's been like this since she came in Bueno Nacho. She got me fired." Hego put his head in his hands,  
  
"F-f-f-fired?!!?!" Mego, Wego 1 and 2 yelled at the same time.  
  
"Yeah, and it's all because of her." He looks at Kim still wrapped around his arm staring at him.  
  
"Isn't she that Kim girl that helped us with Aviarius a few weeks ago?" Mego asked.  
  
"Yes. This is her. But she's acting quite strange if I may say so." Hego thinks a little bit.  
  
"This is ridiculous!! Why don't we just throw her out on her ass?!" Mego screamed.  
  
"Now, now, brother. We can't. Hero code dictated that we can't throw out a fellow warrior in the war against evil." Hego said all heroic like.  
  
"Can we at least find out what the hell she wants?" Mego asked annoyed and crossing his arms.  
  
"Good idea." Hego turns to Kim. "SO, Kim why is it you've come back to Go city?"  
  
"I'm here to kill Aviarius!" Kim said in a kinda psychjotic voice.  
  
They all look at her like she was nuts.  
  
"Come again?" Hego asked.  
  
"I said I'm going to KILL Aviarius!!" Kim got up and threw her arms in the air when she said this.  
  
"WHY?!" Hego asked getting up.  
  
"Because, I'm on a mission to get rid of all the villains in Earth, that's including the stupid ones. Aviarius shall taste the blade of vengeance. Mwahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!" Kim laughs very maniacally.  
  
"I can't let you do that, Miss Possible!!" Hego said as he changed into his super hero form.  
  
"I have a mission to complete. I don't want to kill you or your brothers. Just tell me where Aviarius is and I'll let you four live." Kim said as her hands started to glow.  
  
"How is it you have that?! I thought all the power that Aviarius tried to suck out of me and accidently transferred to you was gone when we received our powers back." Hego was surprised.  
  
"Well, apparently, some of it still resides in me. I just never had to use it, that's all. In fact," She turns off the glow from her hands. "I think I'll fight you with out it. It'll make things more....interesting." Kim smiles one of those psychotic smiles.  
  
"What happened to you, Miss Possible?" Hego asked whispering.  
  
"I have become something more. A vengeful machine set to strike those who dared to take away what I held most dear to me!" Kim said in a low voice.  
  
"regardless of what your intentions are, I must insist that you stand down." Hego said as he lighted his hands.  
  
Mego, Wego 1 and 2 do the same.  
  
The battle begins. Hego threw himself at Kim trying to punch her. Kim docks out of the way punching Hego in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him, Mego tries his best to hit Kim but her lightning-like reflexes are far too fast for him. Kim easily knocks him out with one punch to the chest. Wego one and two try to make Kim confused by making multiple copies of them selves. Surrounding her into a circle, All the Wegos attacked her at the same timeKim is quick to evade all of the Wego's attacks. They think she doesn't know which are the real ones out of all the copies. She soon punches both of them at the same time. After she knocks out the twins, she goes to Hego who is still knocked out from before.  
  
"I want answers, you idiotic excuse for a super hero." Kim yelled as she slapped Hego around.  
  
She was on top of him, slapping him around a bit. Hego comes to and see Kim sitting on top of him with a knife pressed against his neck. Her face is only inches away from his.  
  
"Give me answers or I'll just you throat!!!" Kim yelled in his face. "If you don't tell me, I'll cut something off that you haven't used in a long, long time." Kim said pointing down at his pants.  
  
"We-well, ok. You want answers? Sure, n-no problem. Aviarius is locked up at the Go city jail. His prisoner number is: A-203302302." Hego said shaking a little.  
  
"Thanks a bunch, you fucking useless piece of shit." Kim said as she got up and walks out of the tower.  
  
Suddenly, Hego spots a bomb ticking away. He didn't know how to react. By the time he got to his feet, the bomb already reached zero, obliterating everything. As Kim walked the tower exploded. Kim doesn't look back. She keeps on going ahead. She jumps into the river and swims back to shore. Once she gets to shore, she dries her hair and heads off to Go City's jail.  
  
A guard leads a beautiful red head down a corridor to the cells. He stops her by the last cell at the end. After that he tips his hat and leaves. Kim watches him go. Once he's out of view she turns her attention to the man in the cell.  
  
"Hello, Aviarius." Kim said with a smile on her face.  
  
"Huh? Who are you?' Aviarius looked at her with a confused look.  
  
"Oh come on don't you remember me?" Kim asked crossing her arms.  
  
"Aren't you that bitch that had Hego's power that one time?" Aviarius asked scratching his head.  
  
"That's me, the one and only." Kim said as she takes a key out of her pocket and opens the cell.  
  
"What the hell are you doing?" Aviarius asked as she walked in.  
  
I have unfinished business to take care of and you're part of it." Kim says as she takes out a knife.  
  
The Alarm goes off in the security office. The guy who was in charge saw Aviarius dead in his cell. He runs to the cell to see Aviarius hung on the cell bars with his throat slit. Blood coming out of his neck, the cop threw up. He couldn't take it anymore. He ran out of the building ripping his clothes off and screaming at the top of his lunges.  
  
"Fuck this, this job don't pay enough!!!" He screamed as he ran out of the building crying like a baby.  
  
"What the hell was that about?" one of the guards asked another one sipping coffee.  
  
"I don't know." The guy with the coffee says.  
  
"I think we should go see on Aviarius, see if he's ok." One of the guards says.  
  
They head down to his cell and what they see makes them feel sick to their stomachs. In blood written on the ceel wall was a message that read:  
  
TWO DOWN, MANY MORE TO GO! I SHALL ELIMINATE ALL OF THEM EVERYONE OF THEM WILL PAY!!!  
  
The two guards look at this then at each other. Something was wrong here, very wrong.  
  
Kim was standing on a cliff, her leg resting on the tip of the cliff as her hair blew in the wind. As the wind blew, a small tear appeared in her eye. She looks at the destroyed Go Tower and leaves to go to the spot where her GJ jet would be. Kim presses the button the jet returns to normal. She goes into it, starts it up and checks her files. She deletes his file. The next file to appear is a file on the three bebes, but that was useless since she got rid of them a long time ago. She looks at the next file to see that it's Dementor's picture. Next up, Dr. Dementor's lair. Kim was going to destroy him and his Hencho co henchmen. If it was the last thing she'd ever did. She was going to kill every villain ever!!!!! Kim starts to fly in the air and heads for Dementor's place.  
  
End of Part 4 


	5. Dementor gets 86ed

Kim Possible is owned by Disney  
  
Kim's Revenge  
Part 5: Dementror gets 86ed.  
  
Kim flies the plane over an ocean. she looks at the radar and sees that there's an island coming up below her. on the island Kim notices that there's a building on it. She remembers that this was where SSS tried to freeze the billionare's club that was on the island she was passing over. it was the day she found out that SSJ was a yellow trout. she was a blue fox. She made a mental note to use that to her advantage when the time came to get rid of SSS and SSJ. they would get theirs soon. Kim looks down after about and hour and sees the island where dementor's castle was. there were a lot of defenses put up all around the island. Kim could tell just by looking at the image on screen. Kim scans the place and sees guards all over the place. Apparently Dementor was scared out of his mind. he must of seen the news about Adrena Lynn and Aviarius. That means he figured he was next since Kim followed in ABC order.  
  
Kim sets the jet a few yards away from the island and swims to it. She makes her way through the forest that surrounded Dementor's base. Making sure not to set off any land mines. Luckily, she had her heat goggles. She was able to avoid any and all land mines simply by looking down. Once she reaches the compound, she takes her goggles off. She studies the door in front of her. There was only one guard by it. Kim sneaked up behind him and stabbed him in the back. Talk about a back stabber. Kim runs inside the facility, making sure not to run into Dementor's goons. She wanted to end this quickly, very quickly. In case that didn't work, Kim sets up bombs all over the place in case things got hairy, she could press the button ands blow this fucker sky high. After planting the bombs, Kim goes inside an air vent. Kim crawled slowly making sure that the guards didn't find her. She stops in front of a little barred opening of the vent. She spots two of Dementor's henchmen running trying to find her. she goes on, not stopping until she reached Dementor's chambers, which were coming up soon....  
  
Dementor was in a rage! He walked around his chambers in anger, fear and irritation. He couldn't believe that someone had killed Adrena Lynn and this Aviarious guy. He was screaming in the phone. The man at the other end was none other then Jack Hench, owner of hench Co.  
  
"I need more henchmen!!!!" Dementor screamed in the phone.  
  
"No problem, Dementor. It'll cost you around 2 million dollars." Jack hench said on the other line.  
  
"TWO MILLION DOLLARS?!!?" Dementor screamed into the phone almost making the man deaf.  
  
"Hey, that's a discount value, buddy. Take it or leave it. If you leave it, I have more then enough costumers who want henchmen. There's SSS and Sedusa, Cell..  
  
"FINE!!! I'LL PAY!! JUST GET THEM HERE AS SOON AS YOU CAN!!! I DON'T WANT TO END UP LIKE ADRENA LYNN AND THAT AVIARIOUS GUY!!" Dementor screamed in a very scared voice.  
  
A picture of Adrena Lynn and Aviarius appeared on the television screen. The reported told how these two died. The news say that they still hadn't found out who did it and why. Kim was over Dementor's chambers observing this. She watched as Dementor walked back and forth waiting for his new henchmen to arrive. Kim didn't know whether to act now or wait until the henchmen arrived. Kim thought about this very hard. As she watched Dementor walk back and forth, she got very irritated. That man was very sadistic and very dangerous. Dementor was going down one way or another.  
  
Mean while, on a plane owned by Hench co, ten super henchmen were sitting in rows of 5 across from each other. They were known as the "Crazy 10" they had different letters of the alphabet. Henchmen A was very big, he had muscles bigger then any one ever. they were almost as big as the ones Ron had in "Ron the man" The second one was a master of tactics and other military-style things. He used them in battle with his opponents. He had an M on his chest. The one next to him, was a very small looking henchmen but don't let that fool you; he was a master runner. Super fast, even faster then Sonic The Hedgehog. He had a Q on his chest. The fourth one was a samurai, he had swords made by a very great swordsmaker from Japan The Hanzo swords! He had an S on his chest. And the last one on this side was a very fat guy. He was a sumo wrestler. He had a W on his chest. The henchmen on the other side were the same thing but with different skills and styles and letters.  
  
"When the fuck are we getting to this fucked up guy's place?! I'm itchin' for battle." Henchmen A said  
  
"Chill, Mike, we'll get there." The samurai said.  
  
"Why don't you make me!!! You and that damn sword of yours aren't so tough!" Mike snapped at him.  
  
"Can't we all just get along?" the sumo wrestler asked kindly.  
  
"NO!!" Mike screamed at him.  
  
The sumo wrestler blinks for a few then begins to cry, which is funny since he's so big. Every one looks at him strangely.  
  
"Nice going, mike, you've upset TOHRU. Good job." The samurai said.  
  
"He's just a cry baby." Mike said.  
  
The samurai just looks at Mike with pity in his eyes then turns to TOHRU.  
  
"Don't worry, Tohru. Once we are done with this job, I'll buy you some ice cream, Ok?" the samurai said reassuring him.  
  
"O-ok." Tohru said.  
  
Mike looked at this and almost wanted to throw up. How could someone as big as him be such a cry baby? More importantly, how could he even make it into the Crazy 10 to begin with? Mike just looks out the window and doesn't pay attention to the cry baby over there. He thinks about this job Jack had given them: Work for this demented freak for a little while, cut his throat, take the money and get the hell out of there before anyone knew what happened. How ever, Mike couldn't help but feel that something wrong was going on, that his plans wont go as planned. He foresees an unknown factor in this equation of greed. A factor that scares him very much.  
  
Kim could hear engines roaring outside. Apparently, Dementor's henchmen were coming. After the engines stopped, Kim observed as 10 men walked in each one more mean looking then the last. Kim didn't know if she could take them all. But she was prepared, hell, if she could defeat Shego who by the looks of it was much stronger then these clowns then she could take them no problem. Kim listened as Dementor speaks  
  
"Gentlemen, welcome to my lair. I trust the trip was pleasant?" Dementor asked while walking around and shaking their hands.  
  
"Where's the money, you short son of a bitch?" Mike asked while glaring down at the small man.  
  
"Don't be rude, Mike. Jack said the money was transferred via bank accounts." The samurai said.  
  
"Will you shut the fuck up?" Mike yelled at the samurai.  
  
"I can see that this team will not last long." The samurai said to himself.  
  
"Listen to your friend, blondie. Before you get hurt." Dementor said while snapping his fingers.  
  
As soon as he snapped his fingers, 1,000 lasers came out of everywhere in the room all pointed at the crazy 10. TOHRU was scared out of his mind. Crying his eyes out.  
  
"Mommy!!!!" TOHRU screamed loudly.  
  
Dementor looks at the big sumo and blinks.  
  
"What the hell is up with him crying like that?! How did he even make it into the highly feared Crazy 10 team?!" Dementor screamed asked this.  
  
"Well-we don't know." Mike said.  
  
"Oh, what ever. As long as you guys get the job done. I know who ever killed Adrena Lynn and that two bit moron Aviarius. I am very scared that they'll get me also." Dementor said as he walked up and down the door.  
  
Kim thought that this was the time to strike. She kicks the vent and came out of it to the surprise of Dementor. She lands on one knee with her head down. Hair covering her face. She slowly raises up and looks at Dementor with a wicked smile on her face. Dementor just looks at her and blinks his eyes a few times. The crazy ten stare at the red headed girl also, mesmerized by her beauty and agility.  
  
"I've come for you, Dementor!!" Kim said screeching like an evil witch. A psychotic smile on her face.  
  
"It was YOU!!! It was you who killed Aviarious and Adrena Lynn wasn't it?!" Dementor asked while pointing at her and shaking also.  
  
"You bet your ass it was me. I am going to kill every mother fuckin' villain on this planet!!!" Kim laughs evilly.  
  
Kim lunches her self at Dementor. Pushing him to the ground. She had the blade to his throat. Dementor looks about ready to piss his pants. The henchmen from Hench CO just stood there not moving at all. Dementor's henchmen started to move. Forming a circle around Kim and Dementor. Kim looked left, looked right. This was cake, she thought. The henchmen made a small move. Kim tighten her grip on the blade and got a little closer to Dementor's neck.  
  
"Make one more step and I swear on the graves of my murdered family I will kill your master." A smile spread across her face. "How much does your master mean to you? Would you die for him? Or would you let me kill him right here and now while you all watch? Huh? What's it going to be?"  
  
All the henchmen look at each other with a sad look on their helmeted faces. Do they attack and risk killing their master in the process? Or do they just watch as she kills Dementor anyway? Some times it sucks to be a henchmen.  
  
"Who the fuck is this red haired vixen?" mike asked.  
  
"This is Kim Possible, team hero extraordinaire. She has foiled more evil plans then those spies on that anime style cartoon called TOTALLY SPIES. Hey, where's your side-kick type friend?" Dementor asked noticing that Ron wasn't any where to be found.  
  
"He's dead all because of a fucking mother fucker like you had to kill my family and Ron." Kim said while still having the knife to his throat.  
  
"But-but- I didn't kill your family!!! I was here having an argument with Drakken over the monitor. I was arguing about letting me borrow Shego for a couple of weeks to use as a weapon. Drakken refused. After a few hours of arguing, Drakken had this horrified look on his face as he looked off screen after a door opened. He said he had to take care of something and then left." Dementor explained.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Kim Screamed at him.  
  
"Hey, should we attack?" TOHRU asked the samurai whispering into his ear.  
  
"Let us see what happens." The samurai says in a wise voice.  
  
"To hell with this, we got the money, I say we should just get the hell out of here while the getting's good." Mike said while running for the door.  
  
The samurai grabbed a ninja star from his pocket and threw it back wards barely missing Mike in the process. Mike stopped dead in his tracks as he felt the wind of the ninja star brush past him.  
  
"Why the hell did you do that for?!" Mike screamed at him.  
  
"I did that because we have to fight her. it would be most unhonorable if we just took the money and then didn't do our job. A samurai always does the job given to him, even at the cost of his own life." The Samurai said in a very wife tone.  
  
To hell with honor, I'm not a samurai." Mike started out the door but then stopped at these last words.  
  
"Help us or you don't get a cut of the money..." The samurai said in the lingo that only money hungry hench Co henchmen could understand  
  
Mike stopped short in his tracks. He turns around and crosees his arms.  
  
"Fine, I'll help. But my cut better be bigger then all of you's guys." Mike said as he walked back to the front of the team.  
  
"Ok, now on my mark, we jump her and slice her in half." Mike said with a very evil smile.  
  
"You guys might want to get out of the way." The samurai told Dementor's henchmen who were just standing around.  
  
The henchmen just walk backwards. Kim and Dementor aren't surrounded by the henchmen any more. The Crazy 10 warriors formed a circle around them. making sure not to let this vixen escape. All the warriors drew their weapons at lightning fast reflexes. TOHRU was the only one with out a weapon. Kim stared at them with defiance in her eyes. Eyes that said everything about her; She wasn't a villain, she wasn't that way at all but just a lonely girl missing her parents trying to lash out at the world that took away her parents. She was like a batman but a female version of the dark knight. Avenging her parents by killing all the scum bags in the world. TOHRU looked at her and saw kindness in her eyes, kindness clouded by hatred and corruption. He understood what she was going through. His parents were killed in front of his eyes when he was very young. That made him sad, made him very sad. For a time, he was filled with anger and hatred for those who did that to them. he knew those feelings would lead him to the path of destruction so he trained with a martial artist in the art of Tai Shing Pek Kwar; monkey kung fu. He had learned it at the Yamanuchi school under master sensai. He had heard legends about the ultimate monkey master. He had hoped to meet this monkey master, who ever he was. This was when he was 14. he learned to channel his anger towards the people who killed his parents into a fighting style of his own. After he lelt the school he went to the people who killed his parents and took out his revenge, he promised his master that he wouldn't take his revenge at all. He had dishonored himself and his master. He back to the school and told his master about what he did. His master took pity on him. Instead of having TOHRU kill himself, he put a spell on TOHRU that made him eat a lot. Thus that's why he became so fat and over weight. The days after that were dark times indeed. After a few years he had meet Jack, the samurai warrior. They turned into good friends indeed. Jack got a job working as a henchmen and he got the job also.  
  
"You boys going to attack or do you want me to strike first?" Kim asked with a very psychotic smile on her face.  
  
"COME ON AND ATTACK HER YOU FUCKING MORONS!!!! I DON"T WANT TO DIE!!!!!!!!" Dementor screamed and demanded.  
  
"Ok, shrimpie shut the hell up." Mike said  
  
Mike points his gun at Kim ready to shoot her. Kim just stands there for a little bit staring at the barrel of the gun. Mike saw those same eyes. They were cold, emotionless, she had lost the ability to reason, she had lost all sense of moral fiber, of religious belief. Kim kicks the gun out of his hand. It flies off some where landing on top of a machine. Mike looks down at her with anger. She kicks him in the stomach which makes him fly back wards. The other crazy 10 guys see this and begin to attack her. Kim dodges all of their attacks. The after a few punches and kicks were thrown, Kim, Mike, the samurai, TOHRU, and Dementor were the only ones left.  
  
"How can a measly cheerleadering girl be so strong!?" Mike said while rubbing his butt.  
  
"I've had a lot of experience, you creep! I'll bet that you're one of those guy who his mother hjated him so much that she totally ignored you and abused you am I right?" Kim said smiling at Mike  
  
"WHAT?!! HOW THE FUCK DO YOU NOT THAT?!" Mike was on the verge of hysteria.  
  
"Please, it's obvious. You hate me for being better then you, you hate the fact that there's a girl who is better then you. The reality of the matter is that you see me as your mother, and you're lashing your childhood anger towards me." Kim's smile never faded.  
  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Mike pointed his gun shaking very uncontrollably.  
  
Mike looked like one of those guys suffering from mental pain and childhood traumas. Kim smile when she saw him like that. He was going to be easier to attack that way. Kim watched him shake and couldn't help but like this feeling of seeing other people suffering from mental ailments snap. She had acquired a sense of sadism. Kim drew one of the swords that the other samurai had. She looked on It and saw a picture of a lioness engraved on the handle of the blade. Just what she wanted. Dementor slowly backed out of the room when Kim took that sword and headed for the roof to catch an helicopter. Kim ran towards mike, swings her sword that she just got and slices his arm off. Mike screamed as blood poured out of him covering Kim in a lot of blood. She didn't care, at this point she was used to seeing blood and being covered in it. The samurai warrior stepped up to face Kim.  
  
"Hold it, young warrior. You still have me to contend with!" The samurai takes out his sword.  
  
"I'm very sorry to fight with an honored and noble class of warriors that are as old as the great wall of china, but I must seek vengeance for the murder of my family, and my best friend." Kim said with the sword in both her hands  
  
"I know how you feel, Miss, but you can't let anger cloud your judgment." TOHRU said to Kim.  
  
"AND WHAT DO YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT I'm GOING THROUGH, YOU TUB OF LARD?!?!" Kim screamed at TOHRU.  
  
"WAHHHHHHHHH why does everyone make fun of me?!" Tohru got on his knees and cries.  
  
"What's his problem?" Kim asked while pointing at him.  
  
"He's very sensitive. Every time we had a job, he'd always cook instead of fight. He was going to be the cook for this." The samurai said while looking at his crying friend.  
  
"Any way, lets do this. I need to catch that freak dementor!" Kim said as she got ready to strike.  
  
"Very well, young one."  
  
Kim and the samurai charge at each other. Swords clash, lightning fast moves that not even Goku could follow. After so many moves and swordsman-ship, the two warriors stand as the opposite side of the field both panting.  
  
"He, I never knew there was such an opponent so worthy out there." The samurai said while panting.  
  
"I've had better fights with Drakken's assistant Shego." Kim said while panting also.  
  
"Let's get it on!!" The samurai charges at Kim again.  
  
"I agree." Kim also charges at him.  
  
Both know that this was the last strike ever. One of them was going to die, the other was going on with their goal. There was a great flash when the two swords hit. Blood is seen gashing out of someone. The samurai falls on the ground. Kim stands over him. Putting the sword to his neck.  
  
:"Any last words?" Kim asked the fallen warrior.  
  
"You-you win young one." The samurai says and he faints.  
  
Kim takes the man's sword and the sheath. She puts the sword in the sheath and puts it on her back. She walks past TOHRU who saw the whole thing.  
  
"Dean! Dean, are you ok?!" TOHRU goes to his fallen buddy.  
  
"TOHRU, I'm sorry I've failed you." Dean said while coughing up blood.  
  
"What do you mean?" TOHRU asked.  
  
But before he could say anything, Dean died in TOHRU's arms. Kim looked at this while her back was to them. a tear appeared on her face. Her expression was still an angry one. TOHRU was shaking Dean to make sure he wasn't dean, but all the shaking in the world wasn't going to wake him up.  
  
"You should go soon, I've set up explosives all over the building." Kim presses a button on the remote she had in her pocket.  
  
All over the building, bombs were turned on at the same time. The timer was set for five minutes.  
  
"I've just activated the bombs, I suggest you get the hell out of here now." Kim said to TOHRU.  
  
Kim begins to walk up to the steps. She puts her foot on the step.  
  
"WHY??!!! WHY ALL THIS MASSACRE?!!!?!?! WHAT GOOD WILL COME OF IT?!" TOHRU screamed while crying rivers of tears.  
  
"It must be done to avenge my family. They were so harmless that they would never hurt anyone." Kim looks down at the ground.  
  
"I know how you feel, but you can't continue on this path of destruction!! If you don't redeem your self in the eyes of god, you could go to hell." TOHRU Screamed at her.  
  
"My family died because of me, don't you understand? They were killed because I save the world from villains who want to bring death and destruction to the world. Because I stop them, they have a grudge against me. They've killed my best friend also."  
  
"But you can't do this!! Will killing all the villains in the world bring them back?" TOHRU asked Kim.  
  
"It wont bring them back, but it'll bring them peace in the after life." Kim said as she takes her foot off that step.  
  
"Why did you have to kill my friend?!" TOHRU screamed at Kim  
  
"Your friend was in the way."  
  
"IN THE WAY?!?! IN THE WAY OF WHAT, YOUR SAVAGE RAMPAGE?!?" TOHRU screamed.  
  
"Look, I'm giving you a chance to live, now take it and run."  
  
TOHRU runs towards Kim ready to attack. A flash appears. Suddenly, TOHRU's face is filled with pain. It appears that Kim shoved the sword into his abdomen.  
  
"I told you to get out of here." Kim takes the sword out of him, cleans it and puts it back into the sheath.  
  
"You-you fucking bitch." TOHRU said with his last breath.  
  
"I may be a bitch, but I'm nothing compared to the sick fuck who killed my family!"  
  
Kim begins to run up the steps. She sees Dementor take an elevator to the roof. Kim didn't catch him in time. She runs up more steps and reaches the top after Dementor exits the elevator. Kim goes outside to see him boarding the chopper.  
  
"Not so fast, you fucking bastard!!" Kim said as she pulled him down from the chopper.  
  
Kim swings him around and knocks him to the ground. The chopper leaves dementor be him self to handle this.  
  
"NO, come back here you fuckin' retarted fucker!!!" Demento yelled at the pilot of the chopper.  
  
"Fuck you, demented freak!!" The pilot gave him the middle finger then took off.  
  
"It's you and me now Dementor." Kim said as she took out the sword.  
  
"Please, don't kill me!!! I don't want to die!!!" Dementor puts his arms over his face to protect himself.  
  
"I don't give a fuck what you want, you shrimp!!! All I want is your fucking head on a silver platter!" Kim swings the sword in the air, cutting Dementor's sleeves.  
  
"Stay-stay back!!!! Please, mother, don't hurt me, please. I'll be a good boy, 'll be a good boy. Please don't cut me!!!!" Dementor had lost all touch with reality.  
  
In dementor's eyes, Kim was like his mother when he was young. Dementor saw his mother standing there instead of Kim. His mother had a knife in her hands instead of a sword. A little boy was crying, he was covered in blood, his face was covered with marks, cuts inflected onto him by his mother. His mother also cut his arms, and all over his body. Dementor was left scarred for life, both physically, and emotionally. Danny, as he was know before he changed his name to Dementor was short and those cuts and scars didn't help him either. They made his life a living hell. In high school, he became Dementor, got his revenge against his mother and went on to take over the world.  
  
Kim began to swing the blade around, Dementor saw two images in from of him: Kim swinging the sword, and his mother swinging the knife to cut him. These two images over lapped each other creating a blurred image. The swords cuts through something. Dementor's mask is split in two. He is shaking, he raises his hand and puts it on his cheek feeling the scars that were still there. He saw his reflection in the sword. Shaking even more, he puts both of his hands over his face.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DON"T LOOK AT ME!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M HIDOUS!!!!!!" Dementor screamed loudly.  
  
"I don't give a fuck about your past and your traumatizing experience!!! I just want justice!!" Kim raised her sword high over her head.  
  
In the building, the bombs were slowly reaching zero. There was only two more minutes left before the whole place was going to go up in flames. Kim looks at the kimmunicator and sees two minutes on the screen.  
  
"We only have two more minutes before this place goes sky high. I suggest we don't waste any more time. Let me end your life now." Kim said pointing the sword at Dementor's throat  
  
"Go ahead, I've got nothing left to live for anyway. I was a mistake, my mother didn't love me, no one ever did. I deserve to die for what I've become. But I'm not going to go alone. I'm taking you with me."  
  
Dementor jumps on Kim and activates an explosive device in his belt. Blowing up Kim and Dementor in the process, how ever, the explosive wasn't that strong and all it did was make Kim angrier. The bombs in the base read ten seconds on it. Kim looks at it and decided to Kill Dementor quickly and get off the building before it blew up. She sliced Dementor's head off just as the first explosions happened. Kim tried to look for a way out of there, but there wasn't anything. Jumping off would be suicide, it looks bad for Kim, the whole place goes up in a blazing hell fire, something shoots from the fire, it falls in the water and cools off. It's a shoe!! Kim possible might actually be dead, is it true? Could the world's best hero turned avenger be gone? Stay tuned for part 6.  
  
A/N: this chapter is a bit long I know. But bare with it. 


	6. GJ's investigation

Kim Possible is owned by Disney.  
  
Kim's Revenge  
  
Part 6: Global Justice's investigation  
  
A/N: Hey you guys. I can't update my site for awhile because the serer I have can only have 50 files minimum so I need to pay 59 dollars a year to take that limit off. Any way enjoy the chapter.  
  
Date: May 11, 2004  
Time: 5:24 PM.  
From the dairy of Doctor Director.  
  
Today, we got another call about a murder. This time it was Dementor who was killed. We don't really know who keeps killing the villains. I may have a feeling that I know who it is. But I hope to god I'm wrong, I really do. We have tried to investigate the first murders. We have sent agent Will Du to get clues from the blood to see if who ever wrote those messages in blood left some finger prints, sadly they didn't. Who ever it was must have been really smart to cover their tracks like that. Then, Will du checked out Go city's problem: The killing of Aviarious by the same person who killed Adrena Lynn and left that blood note on the wall. Will Du reported that who ever they were, they got Team Go also not a big waste but they were human, and Shego's brothers to boot. Kim had told me about this in a private and confidential conference. Will Du reached the island of Dementor and found the place destroyed, blown up completely. He found a shoe that belonged to a human, Will Du had a hunch of who it was who the shoe belonged to. Will Du reported that along with Dementor,, a team called the Crazy 10 was also inside the building. The team was from Hench CO. An organization that deals with every villain on the planet, we haven't been able to bring him in because he's not really doing anything wrong. He just has a business that he makes money off of. It's strange that such a man exists. If you go by alphabetical order, the DNAmy is next on the list. We have tried to warm her of this but she didn't want to come. Legally we couldn't do anything to convince her to come. She wasn't doing anything wrong. I-  
  
"Doctor Director." came a voice from behind her.  
  
"What is it, Will?" She said with out turning around.  
  
"The counsel requires your attendance, Doctor." Will do said as he walked in the room.  
  
"Tell them I'll be there shortly." Doctor Director said typing  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Will Du leaves the room. Is about to close the door hesitates a little. Stares at his boss, a woman who he had considered almost like a sister. With out much noise he closes the door.  
  
Doctor Director made her way through the Global Justice halls until she reaches a door with 7 stars on it. Each start was a different color. Doctor Director stood there thinking of what to say to the higher command. Could she really tell them that the world's greatest hero was on a murder rampage? Would they believe her? She couldn't believe it her self. She could be wrong and she really hoped she was. She takes a deep breath, opens the door and goes inside. Inside there was a semi-round table with 7 shadowed figures. Will Du was there also. A chair comes up from the ground as Doctor Director walks up to the semi-circle table.  
  
"Doctor Director, welcome. Please have a seat." One of the shadowed figures said.  
  
"Before I take my seat, I ask that the board hear what I have to say."  
  
"You may speak freely, Doctor Director."  
  
"Thank you. Now we all know that recently there has been a lot of murders within the last 48 hours. All some of the murders involved villains, some involved heroes such as Team Go, and some also involved a bunch of hired henchmen from Hench CO. We haven't yet been able to determine who has been doing this."  
  
After having said this, Doctor Director sits down on the chair.  
  
"What about that GJ jet that was stole two days ago? Do we know who did that?"  
  
"No, sir we don't they didn't leave any finger prints at all, who ever they are they are also responsible for the current deaths recently." Will Du said as he looks through a folder.  
  
"Will Du, didn't recently discover a shoe at the devastation that was once Dementor's lair?"  
  
"That is correct, sir." Will said as he closed the folder.  
  
"Have you been able to get a DNA match from the shoe?"  
  
Will Du looks at Doctor Director and can already see that she knew who the shoe belong to but she would protect Kim like a mother would it's own cubs.  
  
"No sir, I haven't had the time to take it to the DNA sampling labs as of yet."  
  
"Will Du? Doctor Director? I am going to give you one week to complete the task of finding out who the hell is responsible for these deaths, is that understandable?!"  
  
"Yes sir. I will do my best to get the job done." Will said bowing down.  
  
"You two are dismissed."  
  
Will Du and Doctor Director walk out of the room, each not talking that much. They reach Doctor Director's quarters and go inside. Will sits on a chair while Doctor Director sits on the bed.  
  
"You know it was Kim don't you?" Will asked as Doctor Director.  
  
"Yes I know it was Kim. What I don't understand is why did she do all this? Why did she kill all those people? What is her goal? What is her motivation? I just don't get it." Doctor Director puts a hand on her fore head.  
  
"Don't worry I'll get some answers from her. This madness must stop!" Will Du said as he gets up and walks over to Doctor Director.  
  
"Thanks Will. I just don't know what could have caused her to act so violently. It's very strange. Any way I'm going to go and relax a bit. Be ready to move out as quickly as possible, Will."  
  
Doctor Director leaves Will's room. Will gets his things together, puts them in a back pack and heads out of the door. Later, in the command centre Doctor Director is briefing Will about his mission in regards to finding Kim Possible and stopping her from killing any more villains. Will nods and salutes. He leaves, gets on the jet, sits down and straps himself in tightly with his seat belt. The pilot comes on board and they head off. As they traveled Will kept thinking about Kim and all she has done so far. Why was she doing this? What happened to her that caused her to act in this manner? All those questions plagued him. He was going to find her, get those answers, and bring her to justice. Little did he know that it wouldn't be so easy.  
  
End part 6 


	7. DNAmy's last hours

Kim's Revenge

Part 7: DNAny's last hours.

A figure appeared from the depths of the ocean, covered in sea weed. The figure coughed up some sea water, the figure opened its eyes and revealed to be emerald green. Those green eyes looked up at the remains of a castle that once stood tall and proud, a castle belonging to a very short man. The figure walked through the wreckage, looking around, limping a little. The figure evidently was missing a shoe and had sprained its ankle. The figure found what it needed to find; A jet with the words GJ on it. The figure stepped into the jet and took off for the next destination.

Will Du sat in the jet thinking of ways to catch Kim Possible. None of them would ever work though as Kim was very cunning and very deadly. Will wondered what happened to Kim to make her like this. Will thought about his own past and the vicious way his family was killed in front of his very eyes when he was 6. those images played in his head every day of his life. He thought of the man who got so much pleasure in killing his family. The man came in with only one thing on his mind: Murder. He was sent by someone to kill them all off and take what ever they had that was valuable. He thought of how the man even went as far as Rape his mother while he was watching. Those images made him feel so sick and tired of this world. His father was the first to die at the hands of that maniac. The maniac was about to kill him but didn't for some reason. Will remembered being so very scared after that happened. He cried for a long time till cops found him covered in his parent's blood. They asked him so many questions that he didn't know the answers to. Then he remembered this woman came in and told the cops that she was taking the child with her. Will didn't know it then but she was the head of Global Justice, a very highly classified organization bend on helping maintain order and tranquility. Thus began Will Du's career in GJ.

DNAmy was in her fortress doing some experiments when she noticed something strange on the monitor. She noticed that it was a GJ jet. Obviously they hadn't given up with this ridiculous story of someone going around killing all the villains in a raging vengeance. DNAmy wasn't afraid of who ever was killing all the villains because she was protected by her creatures, creatures who defiled the very laws of nature and science. She ran a scan to see who was in the jet. She notices that it's only one person. Female in structure. Upon closer inspection DNAmy discovered that it was.....but it couldn't be, could it? How was this even possible? How was it possible that a hero could turn into a vicious killer? How......

The being inside the jet looked up the GJ data base and deleted Dementor from the list. The next villain on the list was DNAmy. DNAmy was too stupid and into cute things to commit murder but she had to go. All the villains had to go......every last one!!!! It looked after DNAmy and found that Drakken was after her. Hmmmmm, Drakken might be capable of sending Shego to kill a family but it wasn't sure. It would deal with Drakken soon enough.

Will Du was heading for DNAmy's fortress to try and talk her into evacuating the lair so that GJ could keep her safe. While looking out the window, he saw a GJ jet come in close proximity to the one he was in. The pilot saluted Will then went off. Will Du knew who is was but he didn't want to believe it. The pilot of the other jet circled around and began shooting missiles at Will Du's jet. Hitting the engines one by one. The plane was spinning out of control.

"Get me the radio, pilot, quickly!"

The pilot quickly obeyed the order and gave Will the radio.

"Kim, Stop what you are doing!!!"

In the other jet, the being listened to the words but didn't faze it at all. It only listened to the words with out much interest.

"Kim, why are you doing this? Tell me!!"

Still no response from the being in the other GJ jet, the being inside the jet laughed maniacally. Will Du was out of options. Soon he would land in the ocean and either drown or freeze to death. It seemed to be the end. Then something happened. Will didn't know whether it was a dream or if it really happened. He blacked out before it happened but he sensed that someone had saved him. When he opened his eyes he saw a blurry image stand over him. He couldn't make out who it was. He regained his eye sight to see it was a being covered in sea weed. As soon as he saw this he jumped up and got into a kung Fu stance.

"Who are you?" Will asked

The being was a bit frightened by this and began to run. Will followed after it. The being moved with agility that Will had seen before. He was sure that it was Kim Possible under all the sea weed, he just needed to prove it. Will noticed that they were in a forest with a lot of trees. A perfect place for Kim to hide in her sea weed costume. Will looked at his wrist watch and saw that he only had one hundred and fifty four hours before the counsel removed him from the case. Any chance of catching Kim and talking to her would be fruitless. Will chased on hoping to catch Kim before she killed anyone else. Will had Kim in front of his eyes, suddenly she vanishes into nothingness. Will stopped and looked around. Suddenly, a laugh came from every where. Will looked left and right very rapidly, trying to figure out where Kim was laughing from. The effort proved to be futile as it seemed like the voice came from everywhere.

_You'll never catch me......._ The voice came in as a whisper yet Will heard it very clearly he had never told any one but he had a very high psychic hearing. He could pick up things in people's voices that helped him determine which of the people he had suspected really did the crime. The voices got louder and louder. Will tried to check focused on Kim's location where she was emitting the sounds but didn't have much luck.

"Kim, show your self!!!!"

Will didn't hear anything for a while. Then suddenly as quickly as she had vanished before, Kim Stood in front of Will still in the sea weed costume. As Will looked into those eyes of Kim's he saw nothing but hatred, turmoil, and anger. He wondered why those emotions even existed in Kim's essence since she was very pure in spirit and charisma.

"Hello, Will. Long time no see." Kim said.

"Kimberly, it's been a while. We haven't seen each other since Duff Killigan tried to cover the world with grass."

"And even after that mission was over you still didn't treat me as an equal. You still thought that I was of assistance instead of treating me like an equal!!!"

"What does that have to do with what's going on now? Why are you killing all of the villains on Earth? What happened to you?!!!"

"that is none of your concern. You guys wouldn't of done anything to help me any way. The scene in front of me that I came to witness was horrible, so fucking horrible that it destroyed me for life, it shocked my very core."

"What are you talking about?

"Nothing you'll ever understand you sorry excuse for an agent."

"Listen, What ever happened I can help you. Let me help you, Kim, let me help you." Will said as he slowly walked towards Kim ready to seduce her.

Kim wasn't stupid, she saw what will was planning to do. He was planning on hitting her with that paralyzing Ray he had shot at Ron the first time they had met. Quickly, Kim jumped backwards right before Will fired it barely missing Kim by an inch. Kim kept bouncing back wards.

"Stop resisting Kim!! I'm only trying to help you!!!"

"Yeah the fuck right, dude, you just want to take me back to GJ and lock me up for the rest of my life, don't you? I can't go to prison, not yet any way. Maybe after I complete my goal I'll go with you, but right now I can't."

Will was getting really pissed off. This cheerleader was very tough. He was really beginning to feel pissed and about ready to use an actual gun to end her life. He couldn't do that to Kim-at least not yet-He had to try to reason with her and bring her to the right side of things again. He chased her again, Kim kept dodging all Will's paralyzing rays. Suddenly they came to a ledge. Kim was careful to fall into the canyon below her. Will was right behind her. Kim didn't know what to do....If she jumped she might not make it, if she didn't Will was going to catch her. She suddenly got an idea. She waited till Will was close enough then jumped back wards.

For Will it was all in very slow motion. He rushed towards Kim with all his speed, but Kim did a flip back wards making Will miss completely. Will was about to fall off the ledge but balanced himself. Kim blew in his face and stumbled back wards falling into the canyon. Kim thought that Will was dead because she heard a crashing sound coming from below. She looked and saw that Will was indeed dead. Satisfied that Will was no longer a threat to her mission, she left for DNAmy's lair which was just over the next hill across from the canyon. Kim went back to the jet and found a rocket pack. She took it and put it on. She began the flight towards DNAmy's lair.

DNAmy stood in horror as she witnessed the agent she had told no before when GJ came to her lair to evacuate her and her creatures because of some maniac killing all the villains. At first she thought that they were kidding around with her and didn't want to go. GJ was persistent but she wouldn't budge, so GJ left her alone in her lair but they left guards in each part of the lair just in case. DNAmy didn't know about the guards hiding in her lair. The agent appeared to have been killed by the strange creature covered in sea weed DNAmy wasn't sure how she knew who it was but she had a strong feeling that it was the person she suspected. She scanned the area again and found a heat source flying towards her lair. She was freaking out, screaming like hell.

She quickly pressed a few buttons. Drakken came on the screen.

"Who the hell is it and what do you want?"

"Drakken, thank god I found you! Listen I need your help. Kim Possible is here and she-"

"I thought I told you to never call me again, you disgusting piece of shit. You sorry excuse of a woman!!"

"Drakken, listen-!"

Drakken hung up.

"Drakken? Drakken!!!! Damn!!!"

Suddenly, a laughter is heard in the lair. DNAmy looked around to see where the voice was coming from. The laughter was driving DNAmy mad as hell. It was an ear piercing laughter that tormented you very deeply. DNAmy was on the floor with her hands over her head.

"WHERE IS THAT LAUGHTER COMING FROM?!?!"

"Me, you fucking bitch."

DNAmy looked up to see the same sea weed covered being as before. The costume would fool anyone who didn't know to whom those emerald eyes belong to but DNAmy knew, she knew who they belonged to.....they belonged to.....

"What do you want?"

The being jumped down from the window and landed on its feet like a cat. DNAmy slowly backed away as it got on its feet.

"I want your head on a silver platter........."

"Why.....why....do you want that?"

"Someone did something to me that is unforgivable. They took from me what can never be replaced, they took away from me someone who was like a brother to me since the day I meet him for that all villains must die, They must all die!!!!!"

"Are....you suspecting me? I would never do anything to harm any one. All I want to do it create life size cuddle bunnies."

"Yeah I know but I'm afraid I can't let you live. ALL the villains must be destroyed, all of them."

"Who....who have you killed so far?"

"Hmmm, let's see shall we? First it was Adrena Lynn, then Aviarious, then Dementor, and now you..."

The being pointed at DNAmy.

"What....about Drakken?"

"Oh, he'll get his after I'm done with you. Trust me, I know Drakken is capable of murder, he might not do it him self but he'd have Shego do it for him."

"Look, if you let me go, I'll give you anything you give you the old family back if you want......"

"You what...?"

"I could make clones of them-"

"CLONES!!??!! CLONES?! HOW COULD CLONES REPLACE THE FAMILY I HAD?!!!! HOW CAN THEY REPLACE MY BEST FRIEND?! YOU ARE A FUCKING COWARD!!! DIE!!!"

The sword that Kim had gotten from Dementor's castle was still on her back. She pulled it out and began to slash in the air. DNAmy ran away from Kim trying to keep her self ten feet away from Kim's blade. She went into a room and found one of the GJ agents there. She didn't know how he had gotten there but she was glad he was here. DNAmy told him about what was happening. Outside, Kim was slashing at the door with the sword hoping to put a dent in it but didn't.

DNAmy was very scared, as she heard those noises coming from behind the door her heart pounded ever faster. Suddenly, the noises stop. Reluctantly, she sends the GJ guard to investigate. That was a mistake....The guard opened the door and looked around then he poked his head back in and gave the thumbs up. Suddenly, there's a slash sound then the guy's head and thumbs fall to the ground. DNAmy screams very loudly.

Kim lands in front of the door and pushes the body out of the way. She comes in and takes off some sea weed covering her mouth. DNAmy saw a smile that would make any movie serial killers crap their pants. DNAmy backed away freaking out very much. DNAmy had a flashback to when she was a student in collage....

All the girls in her class would always make fun of her. She was always being mistreated because of her ideas of making life size cuddle buddies. The girls would always make her experiments back fire in her face one time they even went as far as pouring chemicals on her and throw her in a closet where she stayed for days before the janitor found her and helped her. She was very saddened by this and didn't go to class for a few more days. When she came back to class the teacher gave her a lot of work to do. They other girls did it on purpose so she wouldn't be able to go to any parties that the seniors were having. Her only friends were the cuddle buddies that she kept hidden in her room. Her room mate wasn't exactly talkative. She was more like one of those gothic type of girls who hated every thing about the world and were very quiet and always wore black clothes, had body piercing and tattoos. It was hard because she was so smart and even though her experiments were a little strange but she never went over the limit. She never used human test subjects, at least not until she had a reason to. Those girls that made fun of her were bitches, she wished she could make them suffer painfully for the way she was treated. She wanted to be happy she wanted to be loved but those bitches never gave her a chance to have all that. They always knocked her down so she wouldn't be any competition. DNAmy was slimmer then she is now. She was a beautiful woman who could have had any man she wanted but those bitches made it impossible for her to even land a man. They made her feel like crap, like a worthless piece of shit. She started eating and gained weight do to the depression and the more she ate, the more angry and disgusted she became with her self. As her rage grew so did the desperation of getting free from the pain in her. She started to hear her cuddle buddies talk to her. She didn't know whether she was going nuts or they really did talk to her. As she listened she became more and more into what they had to say. Teachers were starting to worry about her. Some of them went as far as get her to go to the school psychologist to talk to her about her problems and try to save her. DNAmy couldn't be saved because she didn't want to be saved....she just wanted to be left alone and not deal with any one.

After DNAmy finished college, she got a job at a genetics lab. She was so happy. She felt like she finally belonged. Everyone was very nice to her. She had a lot of fun. But then those bitches from college made them selves appear again in her life. This time though they were different. They seemed nicer.....SEEMED being the key word. In reality they were nastier and scarier then before. What they did to her is too horrible to describe. One day the worse possible thing happened: DNAmy was dating a man who found her very attractive. This man was very handsome and he treated her very kindly that she was able to ignore what those bitches did to her. Things went wrtong One day when DNAmy was walking to her man's room she felt like something was wrong. When she got there and opened the door she was shocked to see her most hated enemy was in bed with her man. The woman in bed was the leader of the bitches who made fun of her and did all those evil things. DNAmy was very destroyed so much that she ran out of the room. The guy was trying to explain but DNAmy didn't want to hear. She ran away crying as she ran she felt anger, hatred, all those emotions that people feel when they have gone through hell on Earth. She reaches a hill and screamed at the moon and cried her self to sleep...........

As Kim got closer to kill her, DNAmy was scared, in her mind Kim's presence felt like a demon had come to kill her for her evil ways. God had obviously sent an angel of darkness to do away with her. She felt like this was her time to die. Kim got closer, so very close. DNAmy was backed into a corner. Kim had a psychotic smile on her face. It was very frightening to see her like that.

"Your time is up you freak!!!"

DNAmy's creatures came in and surrounded Kim. With out turning around Kim looked left and right. Such pathetic creatures. Did they really think that they could take her on and live?

"HAHAHA, you are dead now, Kim Possible!!!! My creatures'll beat the shit out of you!!!! HAHAHAHAHA."

Kim just looked at DNAmy with cold eyes. Suddenly she smiled psychotically, lowers her head, turns around. The creatures just stare at her waiting for her to attack. She just stood there for what seemed like hours. It seemed like Kim was crying when suddenly she seemed to shake. She suddenly bursts out laughing her eyes turn blue and the power of Hego seemed to flow more and more in her amplifying with each villain she killed. Kim's left hand began to glow. She throws her hand back and shoots out a powerful blast that incinerated all the creatures and left DNAmy's lair a big mess. Kim looks back at DNAmy and starts to walk towards her again.

"Now that your 'friends' are gone we can have some fun. HAHAHAHAHA"

"Come on, let me go please!!!! If you let me go I'll never bother you again."

"Listen I don't care if you promise me the fucking moon. I will not let you go. I will let you go to hell where your kind belongs. How pathetic that a creature as powerful as man could let it self be taken over by darkness and corruption. No wonder God wants to destroy this world. Humans have strayed away from him. We have become our selves gods yet we can't escape our minds because life is so fucking hard that we create our own realities to escape the harshness of it. Yet we are not happy living in that world. The more we see happiness around us the more we close our selves because we are afraid of what other people may say because we don't feel confident and it is that very thing that stops us from being able to live normally. Like the writer of this fucked up story. See, this isn't really happening rather it's a story made up by a fucked up little loser who has nothing better to do then watch videos of women. It makes me sick just to think about it. That I am a cartoon character being used by some fucking loser who sits at home all day. A fat son of a bitch who can't drive and has no friends what so ever. Fuck, I really hate this reality. Who has a problem getting girls to like him. If I ever meet this person I will kill him!!!"

"You're fucking insane!!!! What the hell is wrong with you? There is no such thing as a loser guy writing this story. We are in control of this we can stop it."

"No we can't he already set the path for us. It is too late. His intentions are that I kill you and then go on to kill Drakken, then who know who else this sick and twisted bastard'll have me kill."

"Why?! Why did god forsake me?"

"Maybe it's because you have defiled his creations by using his very power. You think god'll take pity on you? No he'll throw you in hell where the devil will make you suffer very much."

"Ahhhhhhhhh, Stay the fuck away from me!!!!!"

Kim raised the sword high above the air about ready to attack DNAmy when the other three GJ agents came running in the room because they had heard from base that Johnson had been killed. Kim saw them come in from the corner of her eye. They all had guns pointed at Kim.

"Put down that fucking sword, you piece of shit!!!"

Kim puts down the sword and puts her hands up, she slowly turns around. A look of psychotic nature was on her face.

"Well, boys I guess you have caught me. Measly men like you caught the great and powerful Kim Possible. WOW you guys are good. You must be very proud of your selves aren't you........."

DNAmy didn't buy it. There was no way in hell that Kim would let her self be caught be these clowns. She must have had a plan or something. Suddenly Kim takes out rufus and throws him at the guards, Rufus was sleeping when he woke up and found himself flying through the air. Rufus screamed. He hits one of the agents and the gun flies from it's hand. The gun lands next to Kim. She dives for it and takes it. What happened next happened in slow motion. Kim quickly shot down the two remaining agents. Then turned around and blasted the crap out of DNAmy. Bullet after bullet hit her like at a shooting range.

Else where in the world in an English castle. Monkey Fist was busy practicing kung fu with his monkeys. Suddenly, he feels a chill. He looked around and saw nothing. The chill returns and this time he heard a voice......._Monty......._This got Monkey Fist's attention.

"Amy? What is going on?"

Rufus covered his eyes too scared to see this. After Kim was done she came over to Rufus and picked him up.

"Rufus, I'm sorry you had to see that. But I am only doing what is right, am I? Do you think I'm doing the right thing?"

Rufus thinks for a moment and shrugs. Kim puts him back into her pocket. She looks for the self destructed button and finds it. She pressed it. A counter appeared on the screen. The counter said sixty seconds. _Plenty of time to get out of here _Kim thought. Kim grabbed the sword on the ground and ran as if her life depended on it. She went around the lair trying to find an exit she remembered that she had a rocket pack and went back to get it. The timer had already reached 30 seconds. Kim had to act fast. Already the place was beginning to crumble around her. As she's about to put the rocket pack on, a rock hits her and she falls to the ground. The rocket pack is busted so now she's stuck in this crumbling place of evil science formally DNAmy's lair. It seemed that everything was lost. Kim had less then 5 seconds to get out of there. She decided to take her chances and jump out of a window. It was a chance she had to take. She goes to the nearest window and jumped out of it. Doing flips after flips. Kim landed safely on the ledge where Will Du's body is. She looked up at the lair and saw explosions after explosions. Finally DNAmy's lair is no more. The mad scientist was destroyed along with her creatures that defiled the very laws of nature, science, and God. As Kim watched this, her expression never changed. She looked down, horror griped her. Will's body was gone. She looked around to see if Will was still alive or if the vultures had gotten him. As she looked she wasn't sure whether she wanted to know if Will was alive. She hated to do that to him but she had no choice. He was getting in the way of her mission, her vengeance. When she was satisfied that Will wasn't alive, she started to walk away from this place. When she was gone, a silhouette came into view.

Kim Reached the Jet and got in. She deleted DNAmy from the list. She saw that Drakken was next on the list. Things were getting interesting. Yes they where. Drakken was her most hated enemy. It would mean that she could kill two birds with one stone as Shego would be there also. She would be taking Shego off the list also. Instead of having to go through all the list to get to Shego. While she was thinking this, a shadow made it's way in the cargo chamber of the Jet. Kim didn't notice this at all. She took off for Drakken's lair.

End of part 7


	8. Answers

Kim's Revenge

Part 8: The answers.

Things were very quiet in GJ. Doctor Director was waiting for a call from Will but none came yet. She was beginning to worry that Kim had killed him. She had a premonition about it before. She was very scared because in the state Kim was in, she would be capable of anything. Doctor Director always felt like she had to watch out for Will. After the vicious way his parents were killed in front of him. Will had no doubt suffered a lot since that day. It wasn't easy going through training for him. He had to work hard to meet the demands of the teachers. He never really had a normal childhood filled with happiness She guessed that was why he resented Kim so much. Will didn't hate women per say, he just choose which ones he preferred the ones he felt comfortable around.

Doctor Director answers, answers about Kim's motive of killing every villain on Earth and she knew exactly where to go to get them. She gets up from her seat, goes to the intercom and pressed the button.

"Yes?"

"Get me a jet ready to go in twenty minutes."

"Understood, Doctor Director."

Doctor Director prepared for the journey she had to take. She had to find out what was wrong with Kim. She had to go to Middleton and search for answers. The jet was ready. Doctor Director got in and took off for Middleton. On her way to Middleton she couldn't help but think about Will and if he was ok. Her maternal instincts told her other wise. She just knew that Will was gone from this plane of existence but she didn't want to believe it. She slowly reached Kim's house and found it a mess. Everything was destroyed, every part of the house was totally ruined. Doctor Director figured that something must of happened here. A great battle between Kim and Some villain, Doctor Director went in the back yard to see if she could possibly find something that would help her understand the situation.

What she saw made her skin crawl. Behind the back yard were five crosses coming out of the ground. each sticking out of the little hills on the ground. Doctor Director saw the names of who ever was buried in the ground. She saw that four out of the five were Kim's family. The other one was her best friend, Ron Stoppable. Doctor Director finally understood what made Kim become such a maniac and go on a killing rampage. Doctor Director Looked up at the sky and wondered where Kim was heading right now. She goes to the jet and brings up the data base of all the villains. Apparently Kim had wiped out Adrena Lynn, Aviarius, Dementor's, and DNAmy's files. Drakken was next so Kim would naturally head on over to Drakken's lair.

Suddenly, Doctor Director's walkie talkie came to life. It was a bit hard to understand do to the static coming from it. Doctor Director could have swore she heard Will's voice on the line. She picked it up and talked into it.

"Hello?"

"Kim....scwaaak.....abord....(swaak)....jet.....(skwaaak)....."

"Will, WILL!! IS THAT YOU?!! Damn, faulty pieces of shit walkie talkies!!"

Doctor Director could barely make out what was said on it. She thought that Will was going insane or something. If she understood correctly, he was on the jet with Kim. That was bad because if Kim found him on the plane she might kill him. She was in a state of pure psychotically insanity. She would be capable of anything. Doctor director ran for the jet. She sets off to go back to base. Will was actually stupid enough to board Kim's jet. That was a stupid move, Will, a very stupid move. Doctor Director only hoped that Will would be safe with that maniac running around the world.....

END OF PART 8


	9. Drakken's remise

Kim's Revenge

Part 9: Drakken's Demise?

Drakken was in his lair tending to Shego's wounds. He had no idea how she got those wounds in the first place but he figured she must have been fighting someone very powerful. Drakken was also thinking about the call he had just gotten from DNAmy. He didn't like her anymore. He was just using her anyways to get her DNA skills. He was so harsh to her that he almost felt like calling her back-almost-Back when she had saved his life he was falling for her but changed his mind after he found out about Monkey Fist. It sickened him that Monkey Fist would choose such a disgusting looking woman. Now Shego on the other hand, Shego was the vision of perfection. An angel brought to Drakken from God. Well, not from god to say that least. Because Shego was most certainly not an Angel. She was temperamental, but he still loved her with all his heart. He wished that they could be together and live happily together. He hated the fact that they were different in ages. But should that matter? No it shouldn't because he loved her and that should have been enough.

"Shego, how in the hell did you get reduced to this state?' Drakken asked as he wrapped the last of the bandages.

"I don't know, Dr. D. One minute I'm working out in the middle of an abandoned ware house, the next someone is beating the living crap out of me."

"Well, I'm just glad that you are ok. I promise you that I will get the one responsible for this and rip them apart!!!"

Shego looked at Drakken skeptically. There was no way that Drakken would be able to stand a chance against the people who did this to her. If she couldn't even land one punch on the woman who was with those tow guys, how could she hope Drakken would have a chance at all?

"Uh, I don't think you'd stand a chance against them, Drakken."

"How would you know?!"

"Uh, look at what they did to me!! If someone was capable of beating up a person who can easily hurt you, then how can u stand a chance?!"

"Hmmmm, well I'd still like to get revenge on them. I couldn't stand it if something happened to you."

Shego was taken a back by that statement. Did Drakken actually care about her? He wasn't the most handsome man around but he did care about her the way a father would a daughter.

"So what did DNAmy want any way?"

"Eh, she was making up this story about Kim Possible coming to kill her or something. I think she was making it up."

"Like Kim Possible could really kill any one."

"Yeah, she's such a goodie goodie two shoes."

Drakken knew that it was impossible for Kim to be on a killing spree. She was perfect, she was a being whose perfection was a gift to the world and a curse to the villains. She always foiled every plan that was ever made, every little wrong doing was righted by the teen hero who seemed almost demi-god like. Drakken still had a bad feeling. Something was going to happen tonight, something big. He felt like it was going to be that last day on Earth for him. In a way, it was…..

Will lay in the corgo hold in complete darkness. He had night vision goggles which were also heat vision. He was able to see Kim's heat signature and….there was another….it was smaller. It was in Kim's pocket. Will wondered what it was. Could it be her side kick's little hairless rotten? Will thought that it was. He was luck to make it out alive from that place. It looked like he was dead before but he wasn't. He was just knocked out unconscious Will managed to call Doctor Director but he couldn't get a word out do to the static. He hoped that she understood what he was saying so she could act. Kim had to be stopped before she could kill another villain. It wasn't going to be easy that was for sure.

Kim had a feeling that she was being watched. She couldn't place it but she felt eyes on her from some where. How could it be? She was high above the sky. It would be impossible for anyone to look at her from this altitude. She was just being paranoid, yeah, that's it, she was being paranoid. Kim thought about all the villains she had killed so far. Out of the four she killed so far, she was going to enjoy killing Drakken more. He was the one she had to fight the most any ways. Shego would be there so she'd be killing two birds with one stone.

On a cliff a shadowed woman stood watching her goons training for the job that had to be done. All the pain she had suffered shall be made justice once the time came. Now though it was too early to do what must be done. The plan was already set in motion and the main player took the bait and was carrying out exactly what the woman would have expected any one to do. She looked up at the sky and sheds a tear. It was strange that she should cry when she told her self years ago that she would never cry again. Her mind was locked to everyone but one person and her heart was locked also. Although she only offered her self to one man, one man who will never be with her because he died so unexpectedly. She never meant for him to die but it happened. She looked back down to see her goons looking up at her. They seemed worried. It was no surprise. They were a part of her.

Kim was about to reach the island where Drakken's lair was. Oh how sweet it was going to be to kill that mad scientist. It was also going to be enjoyable to kill Shego. Shego, the woman who was as strong as Kim her self and that posed a challenge to her. Shego was really a good fighter and if she would go back to being good, there wouldn't be any more villains around since she was able to make fire come out of her hands. Kim took out Rufus and lets him have some fresh air. She didn't want the memory of Ron to fade away. Rufus was all that was left of Ron. Kim had to protect Rufus at all costs. She felt guilty for what she did to him. All her rage was taken out on him, all her frustration was taken out on her best friend, the only person Kim cared about more then her family. Monique was a friend sure, but she wasn't as tight with Monique as with Ron. She had so many memories with him, so many tears, so many changes that took place in their ten year friendship. She remembered a time when Ron was in the hospital because he had gotten injured really badly on a mission……

It was a day in November that it happened….Drakken had stolen a really dangerous weapon from a military base deep in the heart of Nevada. This machine had the power to destroy an entire city in the blink of an eye. Kim and Ron went to stop him, they got into their usual fight. While fighting though, something unexpected happened: The ray, thought not at full blast, hit Ron and injured him really bad. Kim was very scared when it happened. It was a traumatizing experience. Ron was badly burned and had suffered head trauma. Kim was so pissed off she nearly killed Shego. After the battle, she took him to a nearby hospital cause there was no way in hell that he'd survive a trip back to Middleton. Kim didn't have to pay anything since they all knew who she was. The doctors got right to work on Ron. Kim stood there shaking, shaking from fright. She hoped he would be ok, she really did. Hours later and still nothing. The doctors told her it would take hours, maybe even days and that she should go home. She stayed with him, she stayed. She wasn't sure if she stayed with him because of the fact that he was her best friend or because she had deeper feelings for him. Just the same, she stayed by his side like a true friend would. One night while she was by his bed side she did something she never thought she'd do. As she sat there she, she thought he looked so much like an angel that she often wondered what she'd do with out him. She wasn't sure if Global Justice was on to something with that whole "Ron Factor" program that they had so unexpectedly started one day. It was to laugh at…Ron? The secret to her success? It was simply not possible-or was it?-She wasn't sure like I said.

The moment she had been dreaming had come; she wanted to kiss his lips and be the first girl to ever kiss him, she wanted to be his first everything….and I mean everything. She slowly got up, bent over him…..and….and….just has she was about to kiss him, his eyes opened up. He looked at her and with a weak smile he said: "hi, Kim."

Those words made her cry. Those two words made her cry because that meant he was alright, that meant he was going to pull through. She hugged him tightly, so tightly that she hurt his ribs. She lets go of him, they look into each other's eyes, their faces almost touch………

That experience Kim remembered made her realize how much she cared for Ron. She looked at Rufus and began to shed tears of sadness. Why did she have to do what she did to him?! If Rufus ever found out, he'd be so pissed at her that he might try to kill her. She didn't want to think about that. She just continued to fly the jet to Drakken's lair, which was coming up on the horizon…..

Drakken stood by Shego's bed side making sure she was comfatorable. He wanted to make sure she was ok and heal quickly, not just because she was his body guard, but because he hated seeing people-especially people he cared about-suffer. Shego was sleeping so peacefully that Drakken looked at her and wanted to kiss her beautiful lip. He wanted to touch her and hold her into his arms. He hated the fact that she would never love him, that was part of the fact that he was so mad all the time-that and the fact that every kid through out his life made fun of him-and that fact that he couldn't have Shego. He was glad he had found her. It was so hard having a good conversation with those moron henchmen of his. He often wondered how they made if through life. Having the brain capacity of a peanut didn't guarantee you a place in high society.

Drakken was watching TV later when he saw a news report that made his skin crawl. The news report was about the current murders that had taken place within the last few days. He saw that DNAmy was killed by some unknown stranger. Not only that but they also had a report about the other villains that were also murdered. As Drakken listened, he remembered what DNAmy said. Kim Possible was the killer!! Drakken finally understood that DNAmy wasn't kidding about that. Kim was really out to get all of the villains. Drakken was freaking out. He didn't want to get Shego worried about it so he didn't say anything to her about it. He raised all the defenses around the lair and put all the henchmen he had around all the entrances. At least he felt safe now. But…was it enough to stop Kim Possible from entering his lair and killing him as she had all the others? Kim was resourceful and very cunning. She was a fox, a blue fox none the less. He hoped for Shego's sake and his that Kim would be stopped by the Authorities soon and brought to justice. He thought that it wouldn't happen since Kim is such a hero that they'll just let her go and not bother with a trial. Drakken was scared shitless there was also the fact that in the state Kim was in, she could do anything to enter the lair……..anything………All Drakken could do was wait till that happened. He really wished Shego didn't have to go through this fear. He didn't tell her about it yet but if he did, she'd be freaking out. He wanted to protect her at all costs….all costs…..

Kim could see Drakken's lair coming up on the horizon. She could make out some sorts of new defenses. She guessed that Drakken must have known that she was coming to get him that's why he upped the defenses. That was ok, Kim loved a good challenge. Rufus was still out of her pocket just enjoying himself, doing a little dance, and just basically hanging out. Kim had to make sure that Rufus was protected. Kim finally reaches Drakken's lair. She sets the jet down in the water a little ways away from the island. She swam to the island. Once she reaches the island, she took out her kimmunicator and scanned the area for any and all defenses. She found some land mines, some heat sensitive scanners, motion detectors, the works. She thought she could use Rufus to shut off the defenses but she thought about it and changed her mind. She couldn't let anything happen to Rufus, she'd die. She slowly made her way across the island. One of the land mines went off because she had stepped on it. Kim managed to jump out of the way before anything happened. That caused a chain reaction that blew up the rest of the land mines. The heat detectors went off and shot beams at her. Kim dodges everyone of them. Kim made it past all the outer defenses. She got to the lair and found that there was a glass dome around it. Drakken was keeping himself pretty secure. He thought that all these defenses would stop her from entering the lair. He was so wrong.

As Kim stood there, she thought of a way to enter the dome and do what had to be done. She could always call Wade up and have him use the Kimmunicator as a powerful laser beam. No, she thought. If Wade knew what she was doing, he'd try and stop her. She couldn't be stopped, she had to get revenge this was why the story was called "Kim's Revenge" If she stopped now, then the twisted story weaved by that psychotic writer wont be finished and the story will be incomplete She tired to punch the dome but that was fruitless. She didn't make a dent in it. Her hand hurt like hell though.. She thought for a second, she takes out her laser pen and tried to cut the glass. Surprisingly enough, it worked. Kim ran inside, as she ran inside she was met with Drakken's new toys, they looked like Metal Sonic from sonic the hedgehog. Kim thought Drakken had run out of idea if he had to borrow ideas from a cartoon character. The two robots circled around in the air shooting laser beams at Kim. Kim dodges them and is able to kick one of the robots down. She uses the laser from the fallen one to destroy the one in the air.

After that, she runs for the door but Drakken's henchmen came out. Kim was surrounded by henchmen. Every where she looked there were henchmen. Kim thought she was done for, HA. These idiots couldn't do anything to her. She was safe. She jumps in the air and does a spin kick, knocking all the henchmen unconscious. She spits on a henchmen then runs inside.

Drakken saw Kim knock out all his goons. He was getting scared, very scared because Shego was in no condition to fight. It was going to be hard to keep her from killing him. He could call a villain to help him, but he didn't want them to think he couldn't handle Kim Possible. All the villains knew Drakken was as weak as a kitten and that he only kept Shego around because she was so strong. It sickened him some times that he depend on a woman again. He was always such a mama's boy that it pissed him off. He guessed that was why he hated Shego some times. Drakken activated all the inner defenses. He runs to Shego's side.

Kim made it in Drakken's lair. She notices that there is a lot of booby traps in here also. There was a stone by Kim's side, she picks it and throws it, suddenly, a hundred lasers come out of the wall just to destroy the little rock. Kim was impressed. Drakken went all out to protect him self from her. She smiled psychotically. She was going to enjoy this alot. The first trap was so old that Kim thought things couldn't be any more interesting. I won't bore you with the details of this trap because its so fucking stupid, its boring. Kim get through it and makes her way deeper into the lair. The other booby traps were a little more complex. This trap had very sensitive floor pads that even Rufus's weight could set them off. Kim takes of a stone and throws it on the floor. Same effect as before. Kim had to think of a way to get through this trap. She thought maybe her cheerleading skills would help her through this, and she was right. She did a few flips, a few cart wheels and was through that one booby trap. As She moved on through the traps, she got closer and closer to her prize……..

Drakken was by Shego's bed side, all the while looking at the screens. Kim Possible had managed to get through all the defenses that he had set up. He was very scared-for him self and for Shego. Kim was almost close to the main room of the lair. It wouldn't be long before she would reach the room where he and Shego were.

"Dra-Drak-Drakken, what's going on?" Shego asked very weakly.

Drakken couldn't bring himself to say it. He did the only thing he thought best: he lied.

"Nothing, Shego. It's nothing. We just have a very big rat to get rid of."

"Wha…?" she said weakly.

"Don't worry about it."

Drakken was so fucking scared. He went to his phone and decided to dial up his cousin Ed and tell him about this. Warn him that he was in danger also. He was about to but then decided not to because Ed was in jail and Kim couldn't possibly go into a heavily guarded Jail and kill an inmate easily, right? Right?! Drakkne didn't put it past Kim to do so. She was ruthless in this stage. He looked at the screens and Saw Kim had reached his lab. It was only a matter of time before…….Suddenly, Drakken heard noises coming from the door. He was scared because he knew who is was but he pretended that he didn't know who it was.

"Who is it?" Drakken asked in a low voice.

"It's the Grim Reaper here to take your soul." A deep voice said behind the door.

Drakken goes and opens the door.

"Phew, I thought you were………KIM POSSIBLE?!!"

"Surprised to see me. You blue freak?"

Drakken backed away from her. Kim took out her knife and slowly came forward.

"Please, why are you going to kill me?" Drakken asked as he was backed up into a wall.

"Because I am going to kill every mother fucking villains in the world!!!!! One of you bastards killed my family, and I intend on finding out who did it."

"WHY ARE YOU ACCUSING ME!?" Drakken screamed at Kim.

"Simple, you are a villain, I am a hero there for I must kill you."

"I thought you had a moral code or something."

"I did have it. Not any more!"

Kim, tries to strike Drakken but he moves out of the way. Drakken goes into a door and locks Kim into the lab. Suddenly, every kind of weapon known to man came out and started blasting away at Kim. Drakken ran up stairs to Shego.

"SHEGO!! KIM POSSIBLE IS HERE!"

"What?! LET ME AT HER!"

Shego was about ready to jump out of bed, but Drakken pushed her back down.

"No, Shego, you are in no condition to fight. I've left Kim in the lab with the defenses on. She'll have to be lucky to get-

"-Out of it?" a voice finished for him.

"Exactly," Drakken gasps. "HOW THE FUCK DID U GET OUT?"

"I'm like a cat, I have nine lives."

"Please, can't you see that Shego is in pain?!" Drakken pleaded with Kim as he showed her Shegp.

"No, why should I? This will make it easier for me to kill her. There were a lot of times when that bitch over there nearly killed me, this time I will kill her while she is on her death bed, hehe"

"YOU ARE MORE INSANE THEN I AM!"

"I know I am!"

Drakken put a shild around the bed and him self. He took Shego and takes her to the escape pods, he starts the detonation sequence to blow up the lair. He pressed the intercom on the wall.

"ATTENTION, ATTENTION! ALL HENCHMEN LEAVE THE LAIR. I HAVE SET THE LAIR TO DETONATE IN 5 MINUTES, ALL HENCHMEN PLEASE LEAVE THE LAIR!"

All over the lair, henchmen were getting there things and leaving the lair. Drakken put one of shego's arms around his shoulder and slowly carried her to the escape pods. They took the elevator. Kim had just gotten through the force filed-she used a laser-. She took the stairs, the sword still in her hand. Drakken and Shego reach the escape pods chamber. Drakken notices that there's only one left. He knew what he had to do, he had to let shego escape by her self.

"Shego, We made it."

Shego opened her eyes, it was kinda blurry. Her eyes adjusted to the light. Shego only saw one escape pod.

"Dr. D, why is there only one escape pod?"

"Because I never got around to building the other one. All the henchmen must of taken them all. It only fits one person, so…….."

Shego's eyes went wide.

"Wait a fucking minute, are you going to do what I think you are going to do?!"

Drakken opened the door of the escape pod and pushes Shego inside.

"Wait! DRAKKEN!!! What about you?!"

"I am going to stay here and die like I deserve to."

"NO!!! WIAT THERE'S ROOM, COME ON BOARD!!"

" I'm Sorry, Shego…."

Drakken closed the door of the escape pod. The building was beginning to brake apart. Explosions could be heard inside. Shego put her face against the screen.

"NOOOOOOO, DRAKKEN, PLEASE DON'T TRY TO BE A HERO! YOU'LL DIE!!!"

"I am sorry, Shego, but I must not be a coward any more, I must stand up to her. I was so glad you came into my life. I was happy even though you and me were only employ and employer, I felt like we had a pretty good relationship."

"WAIT, PLEASE COME WITH ME!!!!"

"I'm sorry………" Drakken pushes the button, and the escape pod launches out of the lair.

"DRAKKEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE, I LOVE YOU I CAN'T LIVE WITH OUT YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

But it was too late, the escape pod was already miles away from the lair. Shego would never see her boss again. She broke down and cries, cries for all the times she had a chance to tell him how much she really loved him, how much she respected him. She'll never get the chance to tell him now, he would be gone for ever. She remembers all those times she made fun of him, all those times she blasted him with her lasers. Why couldn't she show any emotion but anger? What stopped her from showing love, showing her soft side? She didn't know. The more she cried, the more her anger boiled because it was Kim Possible's fault that she would never see him again. All the anger, all the frustration caused her to fall asleep.

Drakken stood at the launch pad of the escape pod. It had left with Shego in it. He had no choice. The pod was only big enough for one person. He was fine but he couldn't allow Kim Possible to hurt shego in her condition. Drakken could feel Kim Possible slowly making her way up the stairs, and the confrontation that would take place between the two enemies. Drakken was scared, hard core scared but what could he do? He was in a building ready to explode-my mistake- exploding already what was worse was that Kim was on her way to kill him. He knew Kim Possible could be a pest, but capable of murder?! That shocked him. He realized that when his mother found out she would be sad. Drakken was the only one she had left in the world. Cousin Ed wasn't exactly friendly towards his mom, and his Aunt didn't even like her sister or him. His life wasn't perfect, he was always hated by people, feared by girls, always pushed around. He could remember a time when everything was beautiful and he looked at the world from a child's perspective, with such an innocence that any one could love him, but something happened to him that changed all that…………

A little boy of about six was sitting on a bench in the park looking up at the birds flying over his head. He thought they looked so pretty, so majestic in their flight. How he wanted to be like them, to be able to fly to any where in the world and be free. His life wasn't bad per say. He had a mom that really cared about him, he had no father, he was alone but he made the most of it. He got up and went to look for something to do. As he walked, he looked at all the pretty little girls. Some of them stared back, smiled, and waved. He waved back as he was walking and didn't watch what he was doing, he suddenly bumps into someone and fell to the ground.

"HEY! Watch where you are going, you little piece of crap!!"

The little boy looked up to see a big kid looking down on him with fire in his eyes. He was scared, very scared. The big kid wasn't alone, he had friends with him. The little boy backed away from him slowly.

"Where the fuck do you think you are going?!"

"I-I-"

"Get him!!"

What followed was a series of beatings that I do not wish to describe. After the beatings, they left an injured little boy on the floor. The little boy lay there alone with no one to care for him, he was almost on the verge of death. He felt such anger towards these creatures known as man that he began to become insane, develop a negative outlook on life and everyone. He slowly became violent and angry at him self. He began to study and become smarter, better then everyone

Drakken stood there with a determined look in his eyes that he was for his life to end. Kim bursts through the door, points the sword at Drakken and walks forward.

"What the fuck up, old man? How are things?"

"You-you don't scare me, you bitch!"

Kim looks around and doesn't see shego.

"Where's that green freak?"

"I sent her away, far away from the likes of you!"

Kim smiled wickedly.

"It's ok. I'll find her! In the mean time I want to kill the man who has brought me so much pain and suffering these past few years! You have on idea how much I hate you!"

"I know how much. As much as everyone in my life hated me."

"You know not everyone hated you. In fact, I've always thought that Shego loved you."

"What? Impossible.Why would she love me any ways?"

"Think about it you numb skull! Why would she always save you from doom?"

"Because I paid her a lot of money."

Kim slaps her head.

"Oh you men are hopeless, you can't even see what's in front of you! Ron was the same way."

"Why would Shego love me, anyways? I was never loved by any one. My mother is such a fucking idiot. She thinks I'm a radio talk show doctor."

"That's your problem. I hate you and that little green bitch as much as anything else. How in heaven could god have let such creatures roam his world is beyond me."

Kim's psychotic smile never faded from her

"I don't know why, it's always been my question. Why would god let me on this planet, why would he let those kids pick on me? WHY WOULD HE LET ME SUFFER SO MUCH?!"

Drakken fell to the ground. He cried hysterically Kim looked at this and didn't budge a little bit. She felt no pity for this deranged maniac. Ever since she found out that he was her father's old collage mate, Kim felt sorry for him once she heard the story. But now…now she felt hatred…..hatred for all villains They had to go…….all of them had to die. Her family must be avenged!!!

"I just wanted to make people proud of me. I never wanted to be a villain. I was always picked on by kids, always picked last for gym why did god make me? Kim, please don't kill me. I'll change, I swear to god I'll change. I'll be a better person, just please don't kile me!"

Drakken was begging Kim not to kill him. Kim just looked at him with those cold and heartless eyes only someone who has lost everything could have. Kim had no more pity for anyone anymore. Yet, somewhere deep in her she felt pity for him. How can someone sink so low? All the pain Drakken must have in him grew too much for him to hand and Kim guessed that's how he began what he is.

"I don't think so. It's too late for you, old man! You had so many chances to change your self but you never did. You are a disgrace to humans everywhere. I'm surprised an alien race hasn't killed us off already. I never meant to do that to Ron, but all the pain I felt because of my family's death made me snap."

"What-what are you saying?"

"I killed Ron after my family got murdered it was his fault that my family got killed. I had to save his ass from SSS and SSJ. Those two are such morons it's unbelievable! Anyways, I'm going to kill you now!"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

Kim slashed Drakken's head right off his shoulders. The head seemed to stay on the body, then it slowly slips off. The building was exploding all around her. She had no choice but to jump out of the window again. Before she left, she picked Drakken's head off the ground and stuck it into her backpack which she had brought eith her. Kim runs and jumps out the window as the building blows up the room that she was in. Kim lands on her feet. She runs for the jet. She stops as she sees who is standing next to the jet.

"will? You're alive? How?!"

"I'm not the best GJ agent for nothing you know. I assume you've already killed off Drakken?"

"None of your fucking business you stalker."

"Stalker? I'm simply doing my job; hunting down criminals and making sure they don't hurt one including them selves."

"I just want revenge for what they did to my family."

"I agree with you, but WHO is the one who killed your family? Do you know? If it was my person, I'd walk away because I t0o know what it's like to have your family killed. There's a difference between me and you though. I actually saw it happen, right in front of my eyes."

"What do you want me to do? Cry? I don't care about your past and what you went through. I only want revenge. For the deaths of my family. I'll kill all the villains to get to the one who did it. I don't know who did it but I will find out!!"

"Do you really think it matters? Are you that blind that you can't see the truth? Yes, your parents and brothers were killed, yes you killed your best friend because of your rage, but what'a going to change if you manage to kill all the villains in the world? Nothing. The emptiness will still be there. You'll never escape the darkness in you."

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!!! I DON'T WANT TO LISTEN TO YOUR BULLSHIT ANYMORE!!!! THEY MUST ALL PAY!!!!"

Kim was on the verge of hysteria. Will could see that he was making her pissed off. He couldn't help but smile at this.

"You've become weak. Lost in your emotions like a child! With your rage I could easily kill you right now. But I wont. I've been holding back on you because I thought I could save you from this pain, from the path you've chosen. Now I'm just going to let you do as you wish."

"What? What are you saying? That you are going to let me continue my distractive path?"

"No, I'm saying that I'm going to fight you. If you fin, I'll let you go and continue with what you are doing. But I'll still follow you because I'm doing my job.I'm still an agent and I must do my job."

"Hmmmmm, sounds interesting. I'm in. pick the place and time."

"One hour, the roman coliseum in Rome, Italy!"

"You are on!"

Will Du takes out a capsule, pressed the button and throws it. A jet forms from it. He jumps into the cockpit. He flies off. Kim looked at him fly away. She was determined to defeat him in battle and she would…………

End of part 9


	10. Fight between two equals

Kim's Revenge.

A/N: Yeah, yeah I know what your going to say "You took too long so we've forgotten about ur crappy story. I know I took too long. My muse wasn't really working for awhile.

Part 10: Fight between two equals

Some where in a far away place miles from the fight that would take place within an hour the woman shrouded in shadows looked up at the sky almost as if she was waiting for something to arrive. Sure enough, a blue light seemed to be heading straight for her. The light reaches her and stops in front of her. Showing us for the fist time a glimpse of the woman's face. She appeared to be very beautiful, her skin was light blue but that could be because of the light reflecting off her face.. She took it in her hands, took out a container and put the energy in it.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh, another creature of turmoil and darkness has been killed by our little helper. Soon, they'll all be dead………. Soon…….I shall be powerful. Once all of them are gone and their powers mine, I shall be invincible!"

The woman laughed maniacally. Her goons laughed also. Meanwhile, back with Kim, she got ready to get off to the roman coliseum when suddenly, she hears something.

"Huh?" Kim looks around. "What was that? I thought I heard someone."

Kim just forgot it. She started up the jet and was on her way to the place where she'd end Will's life once and for all. After all, she still had many villains to kill and so little time. The journey to the coliseum was easy and smooth. Kim thought about all the things she'd do in this battle. She had to win no matter what. Will had to die and never bother her again. She did feel a bit of sympathy for that pompous, little ass kisser. After all, he lost his family just as she had lost hers.

Will wait for Kim to show up to this place, a place that had seen so many battles, so many people had died in this place. All at the hands of the Roman emperors. Will felt sick to know he was somehow related to the psychos who ran Rome thousands of years ago. He looked at his watch, _Kim should be here soon, _Will thought. He would stop this madness once and for all. Will wasn't too thrilled about villain, but at least he wouldn't kill them. The people who killed his parents were just regular villains, the kind you'd find all over the world; druggies, rapists, dealers, murderers. The villains Kim faced were nothing more then fictional characters. They couldn't exist in the real world because if they did exist, they would be put in jail for the rest of their lives and would never be let out again. The villains he knew would always find ways to escape prison and start anew their plans for world domination.

Will took out a small device, he holds it in his hands for a little bit. Staring at it, shaking it a bit. He pressed a button on the device. A hologram came out of it. It was of a family portrait-his family-The woman had beautiful red hair that fell on her shoulders, her eyes were as blue as the clearest ocean. She was wearing a beautiful dress as red as her hair. She had a necklace made from the finest emeralds. The man standing behind her was tall with black hair and crystal blue eyes. He wore a very expensive suit. The little boy in the picture was standing next to his mother and father with pride and admiration on his face. He wore jean over alls. Will stared at this and couldn't help but shed a tear for the lose of his family. He hated what those bastards had done to his parents. He would of killed them himself if it wasn't for Dr. Director taking him under her wing and showing him a better way to make sure his family got justice. By becoming a member of G.J. it insured that when they caught those bastards for what they did to Will's parents he was authorized to use extreme force against them but not kill them.

Will put the device away and stood waiting for Kim to arrive. Suddenly the plane with Kim inside flies over the coliseum as Will looked up. Someone jumps out of the plane. They slowly come down. Once they land on the arena, they remove the parachute and takes off its helmet. It's Kim underneath the helmet.

"I see you actually showed up. I'm surprised." Will said as he walked up to Kim

"Of course I'd show up. I need to finish my mission and I need to get rid of any obstacles that get in my way. That means you." Kim said as she pointed at Will.

"If you wish to continue your path, you have to defeat me in battle. Know I won't go easy on you because of your status or record or the fact that you're a woman."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Kim said as she smiled wickedly.

Will leaped into the air, and got ready to strike with an air kick which Kim blocked. Kim swings her sword, Will barely dodges as the blade is only more then half an inch next to his face. He fell back. He took out two mini bombs which he threw at Kim. Kim uses her sword to deflect the bombs. The bombs flew back to Will who dodged them. He dashed at Kim with punch after punch. Kim dodged them all. She kicks Will in the chest. He spat out blood. Kim got out of the way. Will fell to the ground holding his chest.

"That was only the beginning, my dear Will" Kim said as she raised the sword.

Kim tried to slice Will. Will put his hands up blocking the blade by putting his hands around the blade and pushing it away. Kim pushed down harder. Will was stronger then he looked. Will kicked Kim's feet from under her. She fell on the ground dropping the sword. Will grabbed the sword and stuck it to Kim's neck as she was about to get up.

"Give up?" Will said as he moved the sword's point closer to Kim's neck

"Are you crazy! I'm not giving up. No chance in hell."

Kim does a spin kick while avoiding the point of the sword. She kicked the sword out of Will's hands/ The sword fell to the ground a few feet away. Kim got back up and lunched her self at Will. She started to punch furiously at Will. Will dodged every blow that Kim threw at him.

"Stand still you annoying piece of crap!"

Kim kept trying to punch him but Will evaded all the punches with agility and grace. She got tired, fatigue from trying to punch this fucking moron who was stalking her through out the world. If she was any other woman she'd get scared. But she wasn't some other woman. She was Kim Possible! She could do anything!

"Giving up already, Kim?" Will said as he just stood there. "That's not very much like Kim. The world hero of legend."

"SHUT UP!"

Kim gets back up. She stood ready to battle again. She turned around slightly. She lifted her arm. With her hand she does the "Come get me" wave. This pissed Will off. He rushed towards Kim; Big mistake. Kim took out a knife and stabbed Will in the chest. Will spit up blood. He fell to the ground holding onto his wound. Kim stood over him with a psychotic smile on her face.

"'The cheap shot' Works every time!" Kim said after she spat on Will's face.

Kim kicked Will to the ground. She kept kicking and kicking all the while enjoying her self very much. This goody-goody two shoes pissed her off so much. This sexist pig couldn't even see that she was as good if not better then him because she was a woman. Kim would show him other wise.

"How's it feel getting your ass kicked by a fucking girl, huh! You still think women can't be as good as men if not better! Huh, do you still think that!"

"Fuck you!"

"What's the matter, Will? Have you finally seen the light? That a woman can be as good as a man? If not better?"

"NO! I won't ever admit that!" Will said as he was bleeding on the ground.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you sit."

Kim put the sword's tip to Will's head. She wanted to kill him right then and there. Make sure he'd never bother her again. But for some reason she couldn't bring herself to killing him this time. She turned around and started to walk away.

"Wait, where are you going?"

"There's no reason to fight you anymore. It would be unsportsmanlike for me to kill you now. I wanted to so I could be able to continue to kill all the villains. Now that I've won, you'll leave me alone so there's no reason to kill you."

Kim continued to walk. Will lay there, shivering. Holding onto his wound, anger started to build inside him. He decided to hell with the mission and taking her back alive. He was going to kill her right here and now whether he was bleeding to death or not. Will took out a gun. He slowly got up on his feet, barely able to stand straight. He pointed the gun at Kim.

Kim continued to walk with out even looking back. She wondered why she just didn't turn around and finish him off. Has she gone soft? She couldn't of gotten soft. That would be that she'd have to spare a villain and she didn't want that. Of course she wouldn't kill innocents at least innocents who didn't get in her way.

"Hold it right there, Kim"

A voice came from behind. Kim stopped and turned around. Will was barely able to hold himself up. He was pointing at gun at Kim. Kim stared at him without flinching. She stood her ground. Ready to dash at him and slash him in half if she had the chance or whether it came down to her life or his.

"Are you really going to shoot me? What is that bitch going to say? Your suppose to bring me back alive Will ol' boy"

Kim smiled at Will menacingly. This piece of crap actually thought he could shoot her and expect to walk away? She was going to make sure he was dead before the bullet reached her.

"I don't care about the mission anymore. I'll stop you even if I have to spend my whole life in prison afterwards."

"Would you just shoot and get it over with?"

Will was suspicious. Why would she want him to shoot her? Unless she had a plan of something – which, knowing Kim, she would certainly have a plan – Will didn't dare shoot yet.

"Come on, Will! Shoot!" Kim screamed "SHOOT ME!"

Will was losing control of himself. He wanted to shoot but something stopped him. Somehow he couldn't bring himself to killing her. Even if she killed five villains, he couldn't do it. Those villains kind of deserved their fates. Still, Will thought. It was better to keep them in jail then kill them. Unless they did something so vile that the government wanted their heads. Will lowered the gun. He just couldn't do it. He lacked the killer instinct that Kim had acquired.

"I- can't do it. I just can't do it."

Will dropped the gone on the ground. He buckled on the weight of his own body and fell to his knees. Will began to cry. Kim saw this and thought it was pathetic. As she looked at Will with cold eyes, a tear formed in her right eye. She began to cry also although she still kept that stone cold stare on her face. She turned around once again and walked on.

"We had a deal, I beat you, You stop following me and trying to stop my mission. I expect you to keep your promise."

Kim took out a remote from her pocket. She pressed a button on it. The jet came down and floated a few feet from the ground. A ladder came from the opened door. Kim climbed it. She sat in the cock pit. She pressed a few buttons. She looked at the data base, found Drakken's profile and deleted it. The next profile was: Ed, Motor. Kim smiled when she thought she was going to eradicate all traces of Drakken's family. She set a course for a car repair shop in New Jersey. That's where the profile said he was located.

End of part 10


	11. Chapter 11

Kim's Revenge.

Part 11: Shego's Sorrow

A/N: Well, it's been awhile since I wrote anything relating to kim possible or even written anything at all. I'm sure a lot of my readers got tried of waiting around for me and hey who can blame them? Just lost my muse for awhile, tried programming……..not the best idea I've had.

On a lonely farm in the middle of the night all was quiet. The cows were all asleep, the pigs were also asleep, and the farmer and his wife were both asleep inside their house. Everything was as peaceful as if there was no life on Earth at all, as if every living thing just disappeared off the face of the Earth so that the Earth was alone with no one to take care of it, nurture it, and make it grow. Suddenly, in the sky appeared a strange light. It seemed to be falling towards the ground. The strange light looked metallic in design. The light smashed into the ground causing a big sound that everyone heard. The farmer and his wife jumped out of bed wondering what the hell was going on out there.

The farmer got his gun and told his wife to call the sheriff. The wife got on the phone while the farmer went downstairs. As he got outside, he saw smoke coming from the distance. He heads over there as quickly as possible.

As shego lay in the escape pod, she felt sadness, rage, and anger! Anger at Kim Possible, at herself for not protecting Drakken. Now Drakken was dead and her reason for living was gone forever. As soon as she got better, she'd hunt down Kim Possible and make her pay dearly for killing off the only man she'd ever loved even if he was a loser. He made her laugh. And as we all know women love a guy who makes them laugh even if they are evil and tough as nails like shego was. Now she could never let him know how she felt about him. The pain she felt from her injuries added to the anger and helplessness she felt when she fought those monsters that ambushed her in that warehouse, the anger and helplessness she felt when Drakken shoved her into the escape pod and revealed to her that he loved her. She never got a chance to give him the best night of his life.

Suddenly she saw a man in the smoke. She didn't know who it was. She saw that the man was holding a gun. She was powerless to do anything if he would try to kill her. She just fell asleep because she was tired, tired from the injuries, tired from all the pain and rage she felt in her heart against Kim Possible and those bastards who ambushed her in the warehouse. She fell asleep…..

The farmer stood over the crater that was formed by the strange falling star. The smoke still cloaked the strange falling star that fell from the sky. The farmer threw his gun on the ground. He went into the crater, waved some of the smoke away. He noticed it was a ship-like thing. This reminded him of the strange metal like thing found in Roswell, New Mexico. Maybe he shouldn't have called the sheriff. He stepped closer and saw a woman in the ship. She looked to be very injured. She looked to be around her twenty's. He looked around for a release button in order to open the strange pod. He was going to shoot the glass but he didn't want to hurt her.

He found the release button for the cockpit's glass to open. He picked her up and started for the farm house. The farmer's wife was at the door waiting for him.

"What is it, dear?" she asked.

"It-it seems to be a woman, Magnolia and she's hurt pretty badly." The farmer said as he looked at her.

"I called the Sheriff, Harold." She said as he walked in.

"Somehow I think that was a mistake."

The Farmer put Shego on a chair and kept her head elevated.

"Go get the first aid kit from the bathroom, Harold. I'll take care of her."

Harold went and came back with an emergency kit. Magnolia took out some bandages and fixed her up pretty good. Harold took her and put her on the couch.

Shego began to come to a few hours later. She found herself in a strange and unfamiliar place. As a natural reaction, she wondered where she was. She looked around and saw the Farmer's son sleeping in a chair next to the couch. The farmer's son woke up startled. He noticed Shego laying on the couch looking at him.

"You're awake." He said in a kind voice.

"You're not as dumb as you are handsome, kid." Shego said trying to laugh through the pain. "So, how old are you, junior?"

"I'm twenty-one." He said proudly.

"I'm twenty-six, junior, too old for you." Shego said waving her hand around.

The farmer's son just smiled. He picked up a pitcher from the table, got the glass and poured some water and offered the glass to Shego. Shego took it, looked at the glass then looked at the farmer's son. He nodded as if saying: _go on, drink it. I wouldn't poison you _She drank the whole glass then set it down on the table. Laying here talking to this boy made her feel a kind of tranquility that she hasn't felt in years. She didn't know what it was but she liked it.

"So, where are you from?" The farmer's son asked.

"I'm originally from Go-city. Do you know where that is?" Shego asked.

The farmer's son shook his head.

"Well, it's a city, a pretty big city." Shego said while picking up the glass again.

"Do you have any family there?" The farmer's son asked

"Yea, four brothers, two of them are twins." Shego said as she tried to fix herself on the couch. "Say, how did I get here, anyways?"

"My father found you in a strange metal ship outside. Are you by any chance an alien?" The farmer's son asked with an interest.

Shego couldn't help but laugh.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"I'm not an alien; I'm a person like you. I was born here." Shego said whole heartedly

"Why do you have green skin? Are you a super hero?"

Shego couldn't help but find this boy sweet in a geeky kind of way. He was asking such questions that it made it seem like he'd never left the farm on which he was born and indeed it was so. She thought that the only glimpse of the outside world came from the television in the corner of the living room. She also thought he might have some comic books in his room somewhere.

"I was a super hero once. But I went over to the 'dark side" if you will." Shego said in a smiling playful way.

"Ah, Star Wars, every geek's favorite." He said while looking up at the ceiling.

"So, why didn't you go to school?" Shego asked.

For some reason she felt at peace talking to this stranger. Why did she feel this way? She was a villainess, a villainess whose strength was a legend in the criminal underworld. What should she care if this farm boy went to school or not. But there was something innocent about him, something she couldn't describe, something almost child-like. Shego was evil but she had her limits. She was against stealing Kim Possible's friend's wheel chair that Drakken wanted. Even if that was messed up, she still went for it. What kind of person would do that to a kid born without the ability to walk? Needless to say, she didn't put up much of a fight when they stole it.

"Well, I went to elementary school and high school so I have an education. My parents don't have money so they can't pay for college." He said looking kind of sad.

"Tough toe-nails, kid." Shego said as she tried to adjust herself.

Suddenly, Shego's tummy started to rumble. There was silence between them. Then both Shego and the farmer's son laughed out loud.

"I guess I must be pretty hungry." Shego said as she looked a little embarrassed

"I'll go make you something to eat."

The farmer's son got up and went to the kitchen to prepare Shego something to eat. It had been awhile since she had something decent to eat. She didn't mind all the crap she used to eat while working for Drakken. They would always order out or something because he didn't know how to cook anything. Shego knew but she wasn't about to enter Drakken's Kitchen because if he knew she knew how to cook, he'd make her stay in the kitchen all day and night cooking for him. Although he couldn't really make her do anything as she could easily beat him up.

Shego could smell something wonderful coming from the kitchen. She wondered what he was cooking for her. It must have been something really tasty to smell this good. She felt herself get hungerier as she smelled it. It almost had a smell of chicken and….beef? Shego licked her lips as she smelled it.

He came out of the kitchen holding a tray with something on it as the steam from the plate seemed to dance around him, almost mocking him to eat what was on the plate. He set the tray down next to Shego. He sat on the couch, took a fork and knife and began to cut a piece of chicken. He blew on it; he tried to spoon feed Shego.

"Whoa, whoa, farm-boy, I ain't five years old anymore. I can feed myself you know." Shego said waving her hands around.

"Ok, ok, just trying to help you. Those injuries look pretty bad so I figured to not make you stress yourself too much, I'd feed you."

"Fair enough, but I'm not a frail, old lady." Shego said as she crossed her arms.

The young boy smiled. There was something very innocent about him. Shego thought it was because he hasn't seen the outside world at all, hasn't seen all the pain and suffering that exist in this world full of demented people, He was much better living in this warm house full of the love of his parents then out there with those fucking people who make fun of you for being different.

"Nope, you're nothing like an old lady. In fact, I dare say that you are beautiful". He said as he blushed.

Shego was taken aback by that comment, her eyes went wide and she blushed also. She looked away from him, a small smile appearing on her face.

"Thank you. You should know that you have no chance with me, kid." Shego said without trying to sound too harsh.

"Eh, it's ok. You're not my type, anyways." He said smiling

"Whoa, whoa, are you trying to say that I'm not attractive enough for you?!" Shego said a little mad.

"Whoa, whoa, I didn't say that. I just said that I like my girls at least my age and with red hair." He said as he looked away.

"Your lucky I can't do anything right now, otherwise……I'd kiss you" Shego kind of wished she hadn't of said that. She put her hands to her mouth.

"What was that, Miss?" The farm boy asked as he cupped his hand around his ear and turned his head slightly.

"I didn't say any anything!" Shego screamed.

"Ok, ok, calm down, miss." He said as he took the spoon from the plate and blew on it.

"Look, your nice and all, but I think I want to eat my own food. I'm just not used to having someone doing things for me, you know?" Shego said as she looked down.

"I understand, Miss.", He said as he patted the couch. "If you'd like, I could leave you alone."

"If you would do that, I'd greatly appreciate it. You think you could also turn on the television before you go?" Shego said as she pointed to the small TV set in the corner.

He got up and turned the TV on for her. He gave her the remote control for it, and then left, but before he could go, the news came on and what he heard made him stop in his tracks, he turned to see the TV. Shego looked as light as a ghost, the life seemed to have drained from her. On the TV, they were saying that some killer named Kim Possible was loose on the world killing all the villains. The news said that Miss Possible might be heading to New Jersey, though sources don't know what she may be heading there as that state is pretty much a dump.

Shego looked furious as she saw the picture of the Red haired girl on TV. The Red Haired girl was smiling but she had a mean and psychotic look in her eyes. The farm boy looked at Shego who looked as if she was about to explode with rage and anger.

"Miss, are you ok?" The farm boy asked a little worried.

"That, that bitch is going after Motor Ed. I have to warn him!"

Shego tried to stand up, but her injuries were too great. She fell back down on the cough clutching her arm. The farm boy came over to see if she was ok. She told him she didn't like to be touched so he kept his distance.

"Can you hand me the phone?" Shego said as she looked at the phone across the room.

The farm boy ran quickly to the other side of the couch where he took the phone and slowly tried to bring it over to Shego, careful not to make it disconnect from the wall while also trying not to trip on it. He handed Shego the phone, Shego looked at him as if to say: _Can you leave me alone?_ He understood, he left her to her privacy while he went to the kitchen. Shego dialed Motor Ed's number; the phone seemed to ring forever, shego was antisy, she was afraid that Kim Already got him Motor Ed.

The prison operator answered the phone, Shego thought the way she was talking, she sounded like a miserable, pissed off human being; she may have problems of her own and act sarcastically every now and then, but she wasn't that miserable. Shego could hear the operator typing on her computer, she also thought the operator was chewing gum; although she couldn't be sure about that.

"Hello, I need to speak to an inmate by the name of Edward P. Lipsky. It's important I speak with him right away." Shego said while scratching her cheeks.

"Ok, Miss….?" Asked the operator.

Shego hesitated a little; should she tell this woman her real name? Everyone knew about her and her exploits around the world. If she told this woman her name, they might track her down and arrest her as she had several warrants for her arrest and she had work to do; killing Kim Possible. She looked around the room to see if she could come up with a fake name based on what she saw around the living room. The operator asked if she was still on the line, and Shego said yes. She finally thought of a good alias; Maria P. amber.

"My name's Maria P. Amber, I'm a friend of Edwards'. I heard he was in jail and I wanted to tell him something important." Shego said convincingly.

The line clicked to silence, Shego heard those annoying machine recorded messages that more and more places put on their phone lines as a way to let people know about new stuff going on in their companies, about new options they had set in place to further help them collect information from the caller about their issue so that they could help them better assist the customer, but these messages weren't about new options, or new products, or even a directory of people based on extensions, these were messages detailing the complex prison system that the prison she was calling had put into place so as to let anyone who called know what their "accommodations" for their "guests" were to allow the inmates to be rehabilitated so that they can live outside the walls of the respectable prisons they were held.

Suddenly, Shego heard voices off in the distance coming from the receiver. She could hear Edward's loud, obnoxious voice telling a crowd of voices that he'd be back once he got the phone. She could hear someone make a joke; although she didn't hear, or wanted to, for that matter. She heard Ed laugh like he was on joker toxins. He finally picked up the phone.

"Hello, this is Ed, seriously"

Shego could hear Ed spitting something out of his mouth and couldn't help but cringe; who knows what he did in that prison, although she didn't think he was a prison bitch because, well, he was huge; he could beat anyone up (well, except, of course: herself and Kim Possible). At the thought of Kim Possible, Shego got so angry, a vain was popping from her forehead, her free hand was formed into a fist and was slowly charging up her emerald fire, but she stopped herself; she didn't want to destroy the farm boy's house. She just took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Ed? It's me, Shego"

"Ohhhhh, green babe, awesome! SERIOUSLY! So how's my cous doin'? Has he confessed his love for you yet?"

Shego was taken aback by what Ed just said; Drakken actually loved her before this whole mess with Kim Possible going nuts and going on a revenge fueled crusade against all the villains of the world? There were times when he would make it seem as if he really cared about her. Not just the way an employer might care about their employees, or how a father might have loved his daughter; no, he loved her as a man loved a woman; Drakken loved her so much, he sacrificed himself to save her from certain death at the hands of that bitch Kim Possible.

"What are you talking about, Ed? Drakken wasn't in love with me. Ours was strictly a boos-worker relationship and nothing else."

As Shego said that she couldn't help but feel a bit bad about that since she knew for a fact that he loved her as he had told her before he shot the escape pod out of the exploding lair.

"Dude, he like, talks about you all the time. SERIOUSLY!"

"he……does?"

"Oh, yeah, totally. Like this one time we were having a guys' night out stealing this super powered motor from this ware house and all he could talk about was you, you, you! It was getting a little annoying, seriously."

"What did he said?" Shego asked a little shyly.

Then she remembered why she called in the first place, it was to warn Ed about Kim Possible coming to kill him.

"Never mind that! Listen, Ed, I've called to warn you."

"Warn me? About what?"

"Kim Possible is going to try and kill you in jail, I don't know how but she will kill you."

"What?1 Have you lost your mind, woman? Seriously" Ed said, then added, "Why would Kim Possible want to kill me? I'm not even a murderer. The worst I do is steal cars, and destroy things, and besides, these heroes always have a moral code and ethics about how anyone can be rehabilitated into a functioning person of society, blah, blah. Seriously"

"Look, she's going to kill you! Haven't you been watching the news?

"Not really, since we haven't had our break yet, anyways, I got to go, the guard is staring at me menacingly swinging his night stick at me. CIAO!"

"Wait, Ed-!"

But it was too late, he had already hang up the phone, now all Shego heard was the cold, dark silence coming from the receiver, filling her with a sadness so strong, she fell to the ground, partially due to her injuries and partially because she felt powerless to save Ed from Kim's raging vengeance. Shego felt like crying; not because she cared about Ed but because Him and Drakken's mother were the only thing left in the world she had to remind her about Drakken. She thought about calling back the prison and warning them about Kim's arrival, Kim's attempt at killing another human being in a long, bloody trail full of bodies, blood, and the sorrow of a million people.

The farm boy looked from the kitchen with a worried expression. He noticed Shego on the ground on the verge of tears, he ran as fast as he could to her side and knelt next to her. He tried to put his arms around her but he remembered she didn't like to be touched. Shego felt him close to her and instinctively fell into his chest and started crying. The farm boy took this as a sign that said he was allowed to hug her, so he did.

He held onto her as long as she needed to cry and let all this pain out. She lay in his arms for what seemed like hours purging her system of all the pain through crying, then it stopped. He could feel her body relax in his arms, her muscles loosing as she fell into a deep sleep caused by crying one's eyes out. All that energy used for crying and the affect it has on your mind makes you tired, even more tiring then having sex, even more tiring then fighting off thugs in a dark alley.

He picked her up off the floor and set her down on the couch laying down, he got a blanket from the closet next to the T.V. and covered her whole body with it. Then he sat down and watched her sleep. He couldn't help but wonder about this woman; what she liked, what she hated, what her sense of humor was, if she's really evil with out a cause or if she's just tired, tired of this world causing pain to good people, people whoare harmless but society labels them monsters.

End of part 11


End file.
